Pain and Pleasure
by BlumberBerry
Summary: When a demon is cast from hell, his only hope is to meet a human girl. To do what? He doesn't know. What he does know is that his ever craving desire for her is growing. All of it can only bring Pain and Pleasure. Ulquiorra x Orihime
1. A Pure Soul

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 1**

A curse.

Such a dreadful thing for those who have experienced the life of another….

The life with a mother and father. Going to school. Family outings. Friends to play with, and all those sorts of things. This was the life Ulquiorra Schiffer never had.

His life, could you even consider it using that word…_life._

His _curse_brought something more into contradiction then what seemed reality. Although to a mere mortal, he was nothing more then a figment of their imagination. He had no meaning to his existence.

In this beastly form, he would ponder the human realms. Rolling a stone to the top of the hill, only to have it roll back down every time. No meaning, no point, because it could never be completed.

This….was Ulquiorra's curse.

A demon cast away from the depths of hell, for a reason he couldn't comprehend. To live in the human realm in this…._beastly form_.

The sun, his greatest enemy….causing him to hide away during the day.

The angels from heaven, his second greatest enemy….they would hunt him down, during both night and day to eliminate him.

His life had no meaning but he couldn't give it up. But why? There was one small thread of hope for him.

Satan himself…as he cast Ulquiorra from hell told him one last thing. As the portals were ripping though, pulling the demon in, Satan had said, "This is the end of your life here. Destiny has made it clear, you are not of us. You will be sent to the human realm, where—" His word were cut off by the gushing winds that were consuming Ulquiorra into the portal.

Everything went dark, the last words heard were a mere whisper. "a girl…she will reject it-" Those where the last words this demon had heard.

That was 2 years ago, and still, Ulquiorra was wandering the human world, in search…of what he thought could be a girl. To do what? He didn't know exactly.

He would go from town to town, traveling only at night, resting during the day, hiding from the angels, and in search of…a girl.

* * *

In the depths of a forest, in the hollow of a tree, laid a monster. His wings, folded back, and his glowing eyes, peering into the darkness

The sun had just set, it was time to go on the run. Stealthily, he crept out of the tree and spread his magnificent black wings. It was time to travel yet again. The angels were hot on his trail, and his stomach craved for human souls.

Taking a deep breath of air, he set off, traveling at great heights, his wings lifting him off the ground.

From afar, he could see the lights of a small quaint town. He could almost taste it, the taste of a soul. He eyes contained that pure predatory look, as the winds blew his hair about.

* * *

"Bye Bye Tatski!" Orihime waved to her best friend. The two had just enjoyed a day of shopping at the mall and going out for ice cream.

For the rest of the evening, the auburn haired girl had dinner with her best friend's family and watched a movie together. It was a lovely day, those that you wish could never end, but of course it did.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home Orihime?" Tatski called back from the frame of her door.

"Oh no, it's alright." She stuttered out, "Thanks for hanging out today."

A smile tugged it's way at Tatski's lips, "Anytime…." At that, Orihime began walking into the night. Once she was out of sight, her dark haired friend closed the door.

Dressed in jean shorts and a green shirt with the designs of floral on the lower right hand, Orihime walked down the oh-so familiar streets of Karukura. During the day, it would have been an easy and enjoyable task.

At night though, it was a different story. She wasn't the type of person to be accustomed to something as the night. It was just in her nature, in her personality, to enjoy the brightness off the day.

Although Tatsku had offered to walk with her, she didn't want to burden her with having to take care of her with something as simple as…walking her home per say.

* * *

Ulquiorra was following a gang from the empty sky. Although he always craved the soul of a pure human, he had heard stories that being around one would always tugg an aching pain around his hole placed neatly where his heart should be.

The word….was a concept he didn't believe. For these past two years, he's been around humans and heard them use that word. A _heart._

_-"I love you with all my heart." She would place her hand on her chest.-_

_-"Just follow your heart and you'll know what to do." He pointed to his siblings chest-"I believe it with all my heart." -_

How could one item, mean so many things? He didn't understand, nor did he believe. His life was the opposite of the meaning it held, if it held any at all.

There were three men. Three ruggedly men….three impure humans. But what is he to judge. He's probably the most tainted being that had ever existed. His taste buds craved for nothing like him. The total opposite, he craved for a pure soul.

The kind that had no fault, the kind that produced an irresistible aroma that could cause your mouth to water, the kind that could keep you satisfied the longest, and the kind that he had never been confronted with.

In hell, a few demons had told stories when they faced one. Their hallows would ache, they would be unable to breath, and their entire body would freeze. It was probably the most pleasurable and painful experience possible.

What would happen if they actually did consume a pure soul? No one knew besides the devil himself.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Orihime had found herself at a dead end in the darkness of an alleyway. She began to lose her cool. Everywhere she turned, she heard noises, evil laughter. The moon even appeared to be against her, hiding itself from behind a cloud. Her main source of light, was cowering away.

"Look what we have here."

She gasped and spun around at the sound of the voice.

"A Loli traverler."

Another person said. Orihime's eyes widened.

"It's our lucky day then. We'll share her. I call her first."

A person walked into clear view from the darkness. Two more men followed behind. They were dressed in black and had the stench of alcohol. The young girl cringed as they made their way ever so closer towards her.

Her knees knocked as she took a step back, only to be met with that dead end. The three men got closer, as the mumbled dirty things, causing Orihime to nearly gag.

"Oh man, look at those breasts. It's almost big enough for all of us at once."

"Don't be a fool. She's mine." He licked his lips. The other had a predatory glint in his eyes.

She couldn't run, there was no way out. She was trapped, like a bird stuck in a cage. Before she knew it, she was pressed against the wall, the man in the middle had her body against his.

She felt something hard extruding from his groin press against her. "Oh god." She rasped, struggling to get him off of her, but it was useless. She could barely see anything, the moon was still hidden, as one of his hands crept up her sides.

Orihime felt her whole body fill with disgust. He had her pushed against the wall, as she thrashed about, trying to get him off of her, the man only grinned. He lashed out his tongue, revealing that disgusting scent of alcohol and smoke.

His tongue made contact with her neck. "P-please no!" His hand slid under shirt. She was about ready to scream when-

A gush of wind swarmed around the two, a dark eerie figure stood behind the scruffy man. Orihime was able to peer behind him to see this creature. Her eyes widened at the sight of wings.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the threadbare men called out. The creature spared him a glance only before lashing his tail out at him, strangling him till not even a breath of air was able to find its away into his lips.

The beastly creature drew him closer, and breathed in his tainted soul. His body dissipated to nothing but ash. He turned to other man and did the same.

Orihime was barely able to make out what was happening in the darkness, but as the creature turned to face her and the man that still had her pressed against the wall, she was able to see a glint of light in it's eyes. Almost like a snake, an owl. Almost like being faced with a demon.

The ragged man finally released his hold on the young girl and pulled out a knife. "Who the fuck are you?"

Almost instantly, the creature appeared before him.

The moon finally reappeared, shedding it's light onto this creature. Orihime's silver orbs tripled ten fold. It's wings, its eyes, it's hair, the skin color, gaping hole in his chest, the fur, the tail. She could do nothing but watched terrified as the creature struck the man, causing him to lose hold of his knife.

The next moment, the demon had this man's neck in his grasp. He held him, clasping his grip tighter, all the while the human gasped for air. The creature brought the man closer to his face. Unhurriedly, he shut his eyes as his lips parted, breathing in this human's soul, until he was nothing but ash in the air.

Orihime watched this happen, fear tainting her eyes. No, it wasn't fear, it was something else…

Her head tilted upwards to face this creature, as it turned to face her.

Ulquiorra has just had three souls. The taste, was dreadful, but substantial. It lingered on his tongue as he felt another presence still there. He turned to face it.

It was a human girl. The light from the moon, which, poured over his back, lightened up her heart shaped face, her fiery tresses, and shimmering silver orbs. She was looking up at him, fear contaminating her pure eyes.

No, it wasn't fear. Ulquiorra was able to mark it as….gratitude. '_I see.._' he inaudibly thought. He had just saved her from these three men, but…..that is not something destiny could accept. He would devour her soul as well, and leave.

His hand reached out to take a hold of her neck, as he took a whiff at the aroma, extruding from her soul. He froze…his eyes widened…he couldn't move.

"This is…." His eyes locked with this human girl's.

Confused mixed with gratitude. His hand was still reached out to her, but he was unable to pull back, he was unable to move.

Orihime watched this creature's expression change as his hand extended towards her. Did he want her to take it? She couldn't think clearly. The moon's light was leaking from behind him, engulfing his whole being, while she could only stare up at his everlasting orchid green eyes.

Hesitantly, she reached her hand out to his.

Ulquiorra only watched in terror as the human girl's hand was reaching ever closer for his.

'_No…No…No…No!'_

Her soft fingers made contact with his, almost immediately, this coursing feeling made it's way through his whole body. A pleasurable feeling, all coming from this light touch…he wanted more…

That was until the feeling reached his hollow. He cringed in pain, The feeling was streaming around the edges of his hole, an anguishing feeling began to overpower the pleasure, and still, he was unable to draw back.

"D-don't…" He began. Orihime watched the emotions play about his expressions. Pleasure and Pain.

Then he began speaking, her fingers still touching his.

"Don't Touch me!" He was finally able to regain his ability to move and immediately swiped her hand away. The human girl blinked in surprise.

His magnificent wings spread, about to take off. Ulquiorra eye's met hers one final time.

Silver met green.

And he was gone.

* * *

**You know . I should really go to hell for this. Let's see….Love Colloid, Miniature Murcielago, Owned and Mine. Incompleted stories….and here I go starting another one o_e**

**Ehh…hehe…..oh yeah _ Don't forget to review.**


	2. Ravished Temptation

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Orihime could only stare as the creature flew off. The gush of wind from his wings left her auburn hair blowing in the night.

She could only stand there, astonished.

This demon had saved her. Or was it a figment of her imagination? She didn't know. Did any of this actually happen? Once again, she didn't know. Questions spun through her mind.

All that she did know, was that she was in debt to him. He…or it had saved her, and for that, she was grateful.

The reason he swiped her hand away after reaching out for hers, she didn't know as well.

Not wanting to be in this dark alleyway anymore, the young girl sped off back home

* * *

Perched on the branch of a tree, Ulquiorra watched the girl stealthily. His eyes narrowed, as he saw her run off.

Once she was out of sight, he sighed and held up his hand, the same one that she had touched. The smell of her oh so sweet soul was still there. His mouth began to water absentmindedly as he recalled the pleasurable feeling that coursed threw him the moment they touched.

It was a feeling he never experienced before, something he couldn't describe, and something he wanted to feel again. It was almost as if he was dipped in the purest water made by God himself and all that tainted him had dissipated. But it was so much more then that, it was impossible to describe. It was….. pleasure….

Then the pain had come. The electric shock of this girl's touch had finally reached his hollow and that was when the terrible pain began. If he didn't feel tainted now, he sure did then. It was as if everything that had a meaning, had none, and everything that didn't, had one. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move. It was just so….painful.

But was the pain worth it, just to be able to feel that pleasure again?

Ulquiorra tentatively brought his fingers to his dark lips. As if trying restrain himself, he tried to pull back as his tongue reached for the leftovers of that girl's touch. But it was so irresistible. He continued to ravish his fingers, the delectable taste flooding his mind, his thoughts.

Almost like a drug.

After a few minutes, the taste was gone. Nothing was left but the blandness of his hands. He was only left to ponder on this. This girl….gave him everything which the demon's back in hell had talked about. Well only a few of those who were able to experience it.

Experience coming face to face with a pure soul…

It has been told that only a handful of humans possess such a soul. They own powers stronger then angels, some…stronger then God; that it was make them so irresistible. The purity is what draws demons towards them.

Ulquiorra raced his hand through his inky black locks and sighed.

* * *

"_This is the end of your life here. Destiny has made it clear, you are not of us. You will be sent to the human realm, where—" His words were cut off by the gushing winds that were consuming Ulquiorra into the portal._

_Everything went dark, the last words heard were a mere whisper. "a girl…she will reject it---" Those where the last words this demon had heard.

* * *

_

The young demon recalled that day. The day he was cast from hell…and yet, he couldn't help but wonder, who was the girl he was in search for? What will she reject? That whole concept was what kept his life going. It's what kept that will to fight for survival. Without it, Ulquiorra would have given up long ago, and the angels sent by God would have surely destroyed him by now.

He had seen human girls before. He had touched a few of them by mistake. But…none were able to bring out the effect that this girl had. Could she be the one? Or was it just by luck that he had been face to face with a pure soul?

That….was Ulquiorra's next task in figuring out.

But for now, it was unsafe being out in the open like this, even at night. The angels had just arrived at the town he was at a day ago. They were far enough at the moment, but they were getting closer.

Logically, he would had moved on to the next town by now. But this…girl, he would have to meet her again. No matter what the cost. So, he would be staying in this town for now. That meant finding a substantial place for shelter and hiding from the angels.

Ulquiorra pushed off the tree branch and spread his wings, in search of such a place. His thoughts, still remained on this girl. The one that contained a pure soul.

* * *

Orihime awoke from her bed in a jolt. The actions of the previous night flooded her mind. She just couldn't rid herself of those amazingly bright green eyes the demon possessed. She continued to scorn herself for not forgetting this.

It was obviously a figment of her imagination. Better yet, it was a dream. Yes, that's all it was. A dream. Those three men didn't corner her in the alleyway and no demon came to her rescue. She was only imagining things again.

Yet still, as she got out of bed and got ready for school, she was unable to forget the image of glowing green predatory eyes peering from the darkness.

Dressed in a short gray skirt, white collared uniform shirt, and a light beige cashmere coat, Orihime set off for school. Well more precisely, she was heading for Tatski's house.

Everyday, the two friends would walk to and from school.

The auburn haired girl hid the key under her doormat and left.

* * *

Downtown, was the worst neighborhood of Karukura. Thugs wandered the streets, criminals hid in abandoned houses, and everyone there had a tainted soul.

This was the place Ulquiorra was staying.

The night before, when looking for a place to stay, he walked his way into a dark alley….

* * *

_It had begun raining as Ulquiorra wandered down one of the streets downtown. The sight of an alleyway caught his attention._

_Thankfully, his monstrous form blended in perfectly with the night. Not a ray of light could find its way into the depths of this darkness. This was the way Ulquiorra liked it, the way he had lived his whole life. In the dark._

Accidentally, the demon had knocked over a garbage can, although the sounds of the rain had devoured the sound of the metals clashing.

Ulquiorra looked up towards the sky. Rain droplets ran down his face, down his thick tear marks, as if real tears. If only he was capable of producing such things. His jet-black hair was soaked, as well the fur following waist down.

_In the depths of darkness, in this murky alleyway, the demon's all seeing eye caught glimpse of a window. Concentrating his energy, he was able to conclude no one resided past it. No one was living there._

_No souls to devour…._

_But it did mean, a place to stay for the night. A place to seclude his soiled form from the angels sent by God._

_He flapped his wings lightly, raising him a few feet of the ground, and landed gracefully on the windowsill. Crouched down, he pulled the old contraption open, and slid inside._

_It was one room. No windows besides the one he had just gone through. Newspapers scattered the floor and in the corner of the undersized vacant area was a simple mattress, which lay on the floor._

_The young demon must admit, it was a lot better then sleeping in a tree. _

_Droplets of water fell to the ground from his fur as he made his way over to the corner, and collapsed on the mattress, as the sun began to dawn the horizon.

* * *

_

It was about an hour past the breaking of the sun in the morning sky.

Orihime was waiting patiently in front of Tatski's house. She was leaning on the fence, which surrounded her best friend's residence, recalling a certain recent event.

The moment their hands touched, hers and the demon's, she was overwhelmed with this mesmerizing shock. An icy cold feeling, as if all the happiness was swept from the world, the pain and misery over a time of hundreds of years, it was something far out of her character, and something she had never experienced before.

She wandered that if that one touch from that demon, could produce such a depressing feeling, such a gloomy aura, how could this creature feel? Carrying this feeling, day in and day out. Such a distressing burden one must carry.

"It was just like in the movies…" The auburn haired girl mumbled to herself, looking up at the sky. That was when she remembered….

"It was a dream!" She smacked herself for her lack of obedience. "Why am I still thinking about it!"

"Thinking about what?"

Orihime spun around to the sight Tatski. She was looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"A dream I had." The young girl stated as a matter of fact.

Her raven haired friend notched an eyebrow, rather confused. "Why aren't you allowed to think about your dream?" She asked, knowing where this was going…

"Because it didn't happen." Orihime responded.

Tatski could only mutter a small laugh. "You rarely make sense Orihime." Said friend, formed a pout. "And what is that supposed to mean?" The fall haired girl questioned, while crossing her arms.

Tatski began walking down the sidewalk, ignoring her friend's question. Not wanting to be left behind, Orihime quickly followed afterwards.

* * *

The day rapidly passed, and soon Orihime found herself waiting patiently at her seat for the bell to ring.

She rolled her eyes over to Tatski, who was mingling with Chizuru and Mahana, then over to the window, where she watched the trees sway in the wind.

Her eyes were getting lost in the collage of greenery; it was only drawing her back to that 'dream.' Throughout the day, the remorseful feeling lingered on her fingers. She could also pity the poor creature, to have so much misery.

It made her want to cry. It was just so much she could feel it racing into her even from such a light touch. But of course…this creature was only a figment of her imaginations. Nothing worth pondering on if it was only going to make her cry.

With that thought in mind, she picked up her school bag and left at the sound of the bell.

* * *

After walking Tatski home, there was still plenty of daylight left to get some shopping done. Orihime was running low on some things so this would be the perfect time to restock on some groceries.

The young teenager headed for the swapshop, where lots of people would have there little shops set up. Plenty of fresh fruits and vegetables brought straight from the farm would be there for her to pick at ease.

It was a short walk, probably about five minutes until she reached the familiar plaza of tents and miniature shops.

"Let's see…." Orihime thought out loud, " I need.….apples, redbean paste, and …oh! ..rice."

She quickly bought everything on her list was about to head home when….

"Ice cream!" She squealed in delight. There was a small shop available, selling all sorts of flavors for ice cream. There were all ready a few children in line, as Orihime made her way there.

Once it was her turn, the worker asked her what she wanted.

"Hmm…there are so many flavors." It was going to be a tough decision. "Hmm…give me….That One!" She pointed at the pistachio sign.

The worker gladly got her a cone of it. Orihime paid and walked over to this pole to lean on and enjoy her snack.

Once she finished… she stayed there for a few more minutes, just leaning on this pole and staring up at the sky. She should be leaving now, but something told her to stay, just a little while longer. So she did, and watched the cars pass by.

* * *

Then…she headed home, completed her schoolwork, and went to bed.

* * *

The sun had set. Piercing green shot open in the midst of darkness. A demon had awoken from it's slumber, stomach aching, craving for a soul. More specifically, a pure soul….

In his dreams, all he saw were images of shimmering silver and fiery tresses. The pure soul, the girl, she was what he was after.

How he was to obtain her, he had no idea.

Ulquiorra climbed out the window and walked down the streets, into the night, his tail sliding on the ground behind him.

It was deathly silent. Not a soul in sight, he couldn't even sense any roaming the streets of Karukura.

* * *

Minutes turned to hours. For the part 5 hours, Ulquiorra had been wandering the streets of this town. He was getting weak from lack of energy, every passing second he was becoming more fragile, all because he couldn't find a soul to consume.

His steps were long stridden and much more slower. A cold sweat began to form on his forehead, and his breaths were coming in pants as he passed a plaza.

With his all-seeing eyes, he was able to make out miniature shops and shacks all together to form a weird creation. He continued to walk, passing and pole, and ----

"That smell…" His eyes snapped open. Ulquiorra turned to face that pole, and could only stare at it. "That….aroma…it's…." He took a step towards it, taking another whiff of air.

His mouth began to water. "So….." he was now facing it. The scent spilling from this pole was very similar to the one the girl had the previous day.

"No…" Pressing his cheek against it, he took in a deeper breath. "This _'is' _the girl's scent."

That overwhelming feeling began to course it's way though his body once more. He moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around the pole, wanting to get it all over his body.

Surprisingly, the pain hadn't taken over yet.

He could only lightly shake from this scent, this aura, surrounding his body. The moans escaping his lips were foreign but happened on it's own accord.

"It is this girl…" His embrace on the pole, which contained this girl's aura, tightened as if it was the girl herself.

Although it wasn't exactly the same as before, actually touching this girl, it was close enough for now. He couldn't contain himself; the hunger in the pits of his stomach began to rumble loudly.

His tongue ravished the pole, over and over again, as if licking her, taking in her pure, beautiful, and untainted scent.

* * *

**Hmm Lets see O_o I don't really have much to say here xD**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews :3 they made my day, and I'm glad to hear you enjoyed reading it almost as much I did writing it. **

**Oh yush, don't forget to review :3 Leaving one will bring out a chappy faster**

**Tootles for now =)**


	3. Responding Worlds

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

His nostrils were filled with her scent. He was keen on finding this girl, whether it is the one he was looking for, or just because she had a pure soul.

After that little pole incident, where he had taken in all the soul remnants of that girl, Ulquiorra wandered the dark streets or Karukura. That ever-foreign yet pleasant feeling took over his whole body, while the pain fought for dominance.

He would be in a state far off from reality with every step he took, in search of this girl. Then a sudden shock of pain would course threw his whole body, the aftertaste of this girl still lingering on his tongue. Then he would go back to remembering her shimmering silver orbs and drift off from reality once more.

Ulquiorra's hands reached out longingly, as if reaching for her.

Suddenly, an ever-piercing ray of sunlight shown on Ulquiorra's back, it stung, as if it was fire on his bleached white skin. Yet not nearly as bad as the pain from the girl….

He turned around, anxiety tainting his eyes. The demon had been so indulged with his thoughts of this human, he failed to keep track of time. The rays of sunlight were growing, and he knew he had to get out of there.

The sun…was his enemy. Not just because of the burning sensation caused from it, but because everything that was wrong with him was shown to the world. As the saying goes, the criminals show themselves only at night. Same with Ulquiorra.

When in the dark, he felt secure, hidden, it made it seem as the filthy soul he owned wasn't nearly as bad as it would be in the light. Taking away his figment of imagination, hiding from what exactly he truly was, yet he knew. Oh yes he knew.

A demon….. with no home.

He ran down the streets, away from the sun and into the shadows of what was left of the night as he made his way….back to his current residence.

* * *

As usual Orihime awoke from her dreams in the early morning. She tiredly sat up and eyed her alarm clock, only to see it was about an hour earlier from her common time at waking up.

"I must have gone to bed real early then…" she commented to herself. The young girl yawned and stretched before deciding to get ready for school, even if it was very early, for the sun was just dawning the horizon.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on the ragged mattress in his abandoned…home. His back stung with pain, as if burnt with fire. But this pain could never be compared to the pain internally caused by this girl.

His black locks fell over his face, as he blinked hazily, the time of sleep was drawing him in, and…he gave in. The demon fell on his side into the mattress, his wings folded over him as a blanket. One of his legs was hanging over on the floor…and his breathing died down…as he dreamt of shimmering silver and fiery tresses.

* * *

Orihime was dressed and set off for school.

Because she woke up extra early, she took extra time getting ready. She was actually able to enjoy a long and warm shower, and create a delicious breakfast the consisted something of read bean paste.

There was still plenty of time to reach Tatsuki's house, so she thought she'd take the long way.

Not many people were out, most were businessmen rushing by, but Orihime managed to give them a smile or a "good morning."

She would have liked it better if there were more people, gives her a better sense of life, but at least there were some sunlight and a few people.

Not like that night…

Orihime was entering that plaza she was at the day before when she remembered the cold and dark feeling she came to face to face with that night.

"Oi…..not again." The auburn haired girl flicked her forehead as is punishing herself. "I'm only supposed to remember happy dreams. Remembering nightmares is _not_a good thing."

And yet, she still couldn't be rid herself of that feeling, as she walked through the plaza, passing the familiar ice cream shop. The feeling as if all happiness was taken away from the world and….

As she passed the pole and-

Orihime stopped dead in her tracks, "…the feeling of misery…"

She glanced behind her shoulder at the pole, the same one she was at yesterday. Her eyes widened, as she recalled being there yesterday.

Hesitantly, she took a step towards it and instantly felt this..._feeling…._grow.

The ice cold aura, the happiness pulled from life, the misery over many centuries piled together….yes this was it.

Orihime reached her hand up, her eyes still as big as saucers, and touched the pole. It was as cold as ice, odd since it was under the sun's rays, as images from her '_dream'_began to course through her mind.

"Was it…actually a dream?"

Out of all the dreams Orihime has had, whether it be nightmare or not, there was never a feeling she was able to pinpoint in reality. This was the first time she actually felt the same way as in her dream.

Yet still, past the pole, was the same feeling. She followed it, carefully detecting which way to go.

It wasn't a long distance from the pole, only about 10 feet before she was unable to detect a clear path of the misery. But now, she knew, something was here. Was it because she was here yesterday? If so, then she'd stay here again.

Not now though, it was time for Tatsuk's place at the moment.

The young girl took a step back and stared up into the sky. "It was not a dream." She clutched her schoolbag, the sight of glowing predatory eyes came to mind, the demon….

"Thank You…for rescuing me that night…" Her goal was to say that to the creature's face. How? She did not know how, but she knew she'd find a way.

* * *

About two miles away from Karukura was yet another quaint town. Down the streets, passed the buildings and homes, was a forest.

Passed a few bushes and land, towards a tree with a gaping hollow, stood two angels.

One had orange hair and brown eyes. The other was quite short with raven black hair. Both were dresses in white cloaks and held a staff.

"He was here…" The raven haired angel spoke up, pointing her staff towards the tree. "A few days ago…." She added.

The orange haired angel took a step closer and sniffed the air. "As filthy as always, that demon."

"Ichigo, we've been after him for years…."

Said, angel turned towards her. "And? What do you want us to do Rukia?" The raven-haired spirit frowned, "He only eats souls of those that were meant for Hell anyways, maybe it's betrayal?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "If so he wouldn't be on the run, and no other demons are after him. Betrayal? I doubt it. They probably banished him. Dam bastards can't get rid of him themselves, instead leaving that hunk of filth in this world."

"Or…" Rukia started.

"Or?"

"He's in search or something." She said, leaning on one of the trees, "Maybe one of…_them."_

"You don't mean…"

Rukia nodded. "I do….I mean, it doesn't make sense when you think about it. Demons are after all, born from misery. They're not stupid either, he should know its hopeless, and yet he is still fighting. There's nothing in this world a demon could have of use besides souls for food, while there's plenty of food in Hell to begin with…and…._them."_

Ichigo nodded, "But still, even after having one of them…what the fuck happens? I'd like to know. They make such a big deal of them, they say to bring them to Heaven if we ever meet one, but still I wanna know, what happens when a demon devours a…pure soul?"

The raven-haired shinigami began walking off. "I don't know…they say the devil had one and he gained mass power, but I doubt it. It's only a legend. Either way though, if this demon is in search of one, we'll just beat him to it and take them to Heaven."

She paused for a moment, "But the chances of that are slim. Last time anyone found a pure soul was 200 years ago."

"What happened to them?" Ichigo asked, following the angel ahead of him.

"They took him to Heaven and made use of his powers."

The orange head nodded, "But you're right," he added, "God I just want to get rid of this guy and go home."

At that, the two angels walked away from the scene, in search for this demon.

* * *

School day was passing as usual. Orihime ate lunch outside with Nel and Tatsuki. Nel was another one of the young girl's friends. They weren't as close as her and Tatsuki, but she was a good friend nonetheless.

But of course…meaningless school gossip arose from the small group.

"Orihime, he looked at you again today in class. I swear he was staring for a whole minute."

The auburn haired girl was barely aware of the current conversation. "A huh…"

"He so has the hots for you." Nel continued, "A nice guy like Ishida checking you out, geez I'm jealous."

"What do you think, Orihime?" The green haired girl asked.

"Oh..yeah…" She answered, staring off into space, her cheek resting in the palm of her hand. "Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as well, "You seem rather dazed, more so than usual."

The silver-eyed girl jumped, "Oh, what was that Tatsuki?"

Her raven-haired friend sighed. "Never mind."

* * *

Once the final bell rang, Orihime found herself dashing out the door. She was eager in going to a specific spot today…

She rushed passed the crowds of people in the town of Karukura, making her way to the familiar plaza. It took her a good while to locate the ice cream shop, and right past it, the pole.

She smiled lightly, and made her way towards it.

Even it was just a figment of her imagination, she just had this gut feeling something she met before came towards that area. She could sense it.

Her hand made contact with the metal. The sense of dread and ice reached her. A slight smile tugged at her lips, recalling coming face to face with it. Pinpointing her energy into the pole, she was able to feel the icy cold melt away with the warmth radiating from her hand.

"Just a little bit more." She pressured herself. Orihime had to let the creature know she'd return his calls. Taking a step, she began walking away, leaving her soul trail to flow behind her, purposely.

Orihime smiled. She felt proud of herself for doing something as eccentric as this. But she knew, if she told any of her friends about this, they'd think she was crazier then before. At the same time though, a disappointing thought reached her mind.

"What if he doesn't respond?"

Pushing it aside, she made her way home to begin her schoolwork, and go to bed.

* * *

The sun had set, and yet again, green eyes shot into the darkness.

The burning sensation on Ulquiorra's back disappeared, and it was time to go on the hunt for a soul to eat. Although that would have been the normal plan on any other night, today was different. He'll go back to that place…._she_was the only thing contaminating his thoughts.

Hurriedly, he jumped out the window, spreading his magnificent black wings, and descended into the sky.

From a bird's eye view, he pinpointed each and every location in Karukura, in search of where he was the previous night. Although angels can easily spot him in the sky, he couldn't help himself. Flying was quicker, and the faster he got to that pole, to see if her scent was even there, the better.

* * *

Finally he found it, a sense of eagerness coursed through him as he made his way down to the ground.

Ulquiorra landed gracefully, about ten feet away from the-oh so familiar piece of metal. Taking a deep breath, he could smell it.

"She was here again."

He rushed towards the area and once again took another whiff of air. A smile almost tugged at his lips, if only he was capable of such things.

It was more then before, more then the previous night. He knew it, she felt his presence here and responded back to him with her oh so…sweet….scent. His cheek rested on the metal, a sigh of content escaped his lips.

The pleasure began to take over.

* * *

How lucky he was. It was rare for anyone to meet a pure soul. In Hell, one demon spoke of it, that was 200 years ago. Another spoke of one they met 500 years ago, and another from 1000 years ago.

Now look where he was. He almost had her in his grasp, she was actually responding with him. Most demons would most certainly only have thoughts of eating one, but for Ulquiorra, it wasn't so. He didn't know what'd he do, but he knew he wouldn't eat her.

Then the pain took over.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well 4 day weekend here, was able to squeeze in writing this chappy for you. Hope you enjoy it. Yeah o_e I actually finished writing this last night….and was rereading it for mistakes…but then I fell asleep D': sorry …-_-**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed before.**

**Frawg360, Merciless Ruby, Crimsonwolf333, Kyora Hitake, , The Silent Cartographeresses, randomfan17, Onba, xDreadfullhimex, misenia963, CrashCourse777, MiloMaxwell, Rag Daz the Spaz Cat, ChibiLaryla, nobody159, eon**

**Thanks once more. Don't forget to review for quicker updates o_e**


	4. Beauty Of The Night

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

He followed her scent in the night.

It was strong, so strong that Ulquiorra felt as if he was in a state of bliss with every step he took. He was able to dominate over the pain for now, for his destination was towards this girl.

His icy cold skin was slowly gaining heat from her soul trail, he felt warm. It was a strange but a pleasant sensation. It was…heartwarming.

This experience, the only way one can describe it was like putting yourself through a strainer. The filth and dirt that's part of you being left behind, and only the purity was present.

As if he was being cleansed….

Ulquiorra's eyes were half lidded, as he wandered in a state far off from reality. He was unable to really see where he was going; her trail was the only thing guiding him. For all he was able to see was a human girl bathed in sunlight, her fiery tresses flowing behind her in the wind, and her shimmering silver orbs.

This was so unlike the demon. He had lived his whole life for himself, then someone he only met once, was enough to make him go completely mad.

Right now though, he couldn't seem to get a hold of himself, he was so close to seeing her. Every step he took he could feel himself being drawn closer towards her pure soul

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering the streets, her trails lead him to a small home in a decent neighborhood. Bur Ulqiuorra wasn't paying attention to that, not at all.

From the ground, he could see this small home had two floors. His predatory eyes were on the window of the 2nd floor, he knew she was there.

But an uneasy thought raced threw his mind. Odd considering he was unable to come up with any logic at the moment.

What if she was afraid of him?

Finally taking control of himself, he took a step away from the house. Ulquiorra knew what he was. A demon, a monster, a filthy soul….how many words can be used to describe the garbage he was.

Someone like this girl, he was unworthy of even being in her presence. Reality was finally starting to crash down on him.

Out of all the human girls he had ever came in contact with, they would runaway screaming. Who's to say this girl wouldn't do the same?

The creature blinked slowly, his eyes were getting wetter, but no he would not cry. It was impossible for a creature like him to do such things. He had no remorse, no guilt for what he had done to all the people he killed, he was incapable of doing such things.

When he thought about it, was he actually afraid to see her? That was what he was coming up with, was it not? He was afraid of what her reaction would be towards him. Never in Ulquiorra's life, had he ever cared what others thought of him. So why now?

Unable to come up with a reasonable response, the smell of her soul was drawing him in once more, as he was pulled away into the state of bliss.

The demon walked towards her home. Currently, he just wanted to see her again. He desired to see her again, no matter what her reaction was towards him; he knew he had to see her.

Spreading his wings, he descended up towards the window. Why it was open in the middle of the night, he didn't know. The demon landed on the windowsill in a crouched position; peering into the bedroom, his eyes landed on a bed.

Within it was a sleeping form, the source of the-oh so sweet soul. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sight. He lightly took a step on the floor, followed by his next foot. The demon folded his wings as he stood completely inside the room.

His lips were agape, his eyes were wide, and every step he took was dragged as he made his way closer.

The sight of her auburn colored hair came into sight as the light from the moon enveloped her entire being. Ulquiorra could hear her breathing, it was soft…peaceful.

He made his way around the bed oh so quietly.

Once he saw her face, he froze. The demon was at the end of her bed, his shadow from the moon falling over her. It was only a small glimpse, but he just couldn't move. He didn't know whether or not to pursue this, but he knew he couldn't leave after getting this close. Even from his current position, her beauty was overwhelming, and he wanted to get closer.

Her face came into full view after a few more furtive steps.

His breathing hitched, as he took in the sight.

She was laying on her side, her fiery hair fell around her, and lips were agape. Such a serene expression…..almost like a….

He couldn't say an angel, he's seen them before. They are nothing but robots for God. They aren't the beauty most people come to see them as. But this human girl, fit all the descriptions of what everyone counts them to be. She was really an angel.

No…she was a pure soul

Ulquiorra gently brought himself to the ground, resting on his knees; now their faces were at the same level. Her warm breath reached his face, and the demon almost fell over from the pleasure.

It was just so much, so overwhelming, and yet he knew wanted more. She was like his drug.

Ulquiorra lifted his talon and lightly grazed it across her cheek. The moment he touched her, that same feeling coursed through him as it did when they first met. So soft…

He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear…she stirred lightly, but he didn't pull away. Her scent was to intoxicating….

His thumb brushed by her eyes and down to her chin, he held it up so she would turn slightly to face him. The demon drew in closer to get a better look at her beauty, so close he could feel her breathing.

So…delicious.

The creature licked her cheek, and dear God, she tasted so good; he continued down her face and towards the crook of her neck. He buried his head there and sniffed her, his free hand running itself through her luscious hair.

Ulquiorra couldn't stop. The beauty of this girl was vast and the reaction she was causing him was extraordinary.

The demon nibbled the supple skin of her neck, her warmth enveloping him.

Ulquiorra was so cold, and being around this heat made him realize just how drastic the difference was. He wanted his whole body to feel it….

His other hand swept under her arm, and pulled her closer towards him, but very gently.

The demon could have her soul right now if he pleased, but he just couldn't find himself to do so. All the souls he had eaten were all tainted and meant for Hell, but this girl was so different. She was too pure for even Heaven.

Ulquiorra held her tighter.

A small moan came from the girl. It was a strange sound to hear, for the demon didn't know what it meant or what it was. But he did know, that he never wanted to let her go.

The human's body heat was melting his icy cold aura, and the pleasure was ecstatic. Never in his life had he felt this way, not even when they first met. This was far from it, it was simply amazing…

Ulquiorra brought his tongue up towards her ear and took in all that was her. His eyes were half lidded from the bliss he was in, and he sighed in content. This girl really was his drug, he couldn't get enough.

The creature held her there, breathing in the scent of her soul, for even that was enough to nourish him. He felt so warm having her in his grasp. Although the sun's rays were warm too, the human's heat didn't burn him as the sun did.

Funny, he doesn't even know her name

He lay there for who knows how long. His head resting in the crook of her neck, his arm around her, pulling her towards him, and his other hand was in the her hair. The demon's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

In this state, he manager to utter the words, "beautiful…." Against the skin of her neck…

* * *

The sound of a blaring alarm awoke Ulquiorra. His eyes shot open to find himself in the human's room, still in the same position he was in from the previous night.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He could see the sun dawning the horizon, he had to get out of there.

He felt something move beneath him, Ulquiorra looked down and saw the girl.

This wasn't good, the fear of what she would do when she saw him caused his blood to race. Then there was the sun he had to worry about.

Ulquiorra jumped to his feet and ran towards the window, looking back one final time at the human, before descending into the sky.

As he left though, he didn't notice the girl sit up, only catching the sight of a black tail sliding out her window.

* * *

Orihime awoke at the sound of footsteps, but once she did actually open her eyes, all she saw was a black tail sliding out her window. She rushed out of bed, in hope of it being whom she thought it was, and made her way towards the window.

She found nothing but the sunrise. That was when she noticed the feeling, that icy cold aura enveloped her entire being, but it was mostly present around her face. Her eyes widened as she brought hand up to her cheek.

"He was here…"

Orihime felt the demon's presence all around her, but she was not afraid. She was overjoyed.

"He was here! He was here! He was here!" She bounced up and down, her nightgown flowing with her. "I think I saw him too! Haha I knew this was a good idea, he followed that trail I left him. Smart demon he is."

A huge smile was spread across Orihime's face. Her plan had worked, but unfortunately she was unable to actually see him.

"I'll have to stay up all night if I plan to see him. Or I can actually meet him at that plaza place! Oh boy this is so exciting."

The auburn haired girl ran around her house feeling joyous that her plan had worked, as she got ready for school.

* * *

Ulquiorra flapped his wings harder. The sun was rising faster by the minute and the burning sensation was beginning to take it's toll on his body.

"Dammit."

He was afraid, to think, Ulquiorra the demon was afraid of a human girl.

"What would she have done if she saw me?" He asked himself. Scream, punch him, kick him, run….all were reasonable possibilities. If only he had stayed, for he wished to know what would happen.

Her pure scent still enveloped his body, and the pleasure was still there, but he could feel it, the pain began taking over. His hollow hole throbbed with agony

Along with that was the burning sensation, it was taking a toll on his body and he found it extremely hard to fly. "Just a little bit longer." He couldn't give up, no matter how painful it was. If he didn't keep fighting the pain, he'll never be able to see the girl again.

The sight of her sleeping form came to mind…..he knew he would see her again the next night. That was enough to keep fighting, and at that, he flapped his bat wings harder, determined to get back to his…current residence.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thanks for those who reviewed previous chapter: Onba, StrawberrySpirit, Raz Daz The Spaz Cat, LePyronness, Merciless Ruby, KATAANFOREVERanEVER, Kidaowre, Merciless Ruby, Stardust92**

**And special thanks to Rag Daz The Spaz Kat for reviewing on both and DeviantArt. **

**-.- guys plz. If you actually read this story, can you spare me a minute of ur time by clicking the review button and tell me what u think? I mean, it may be just me but I find you guys that just have this as a story alert and not even spare a moment of ur day to leave me with a few words to tell me what u think, and yet you have enough time to read it. And idc if I'm the only one who thinks that, I like writing, but when I see people just acting like that….wtf **

**Omgah o.e he finally saw her O.o hehe….yummy hime for the demon x3!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW **


	5. In Return, I Shall Protect You

Pain and Pleasure

Chapter 5

* * *

Orihime practically ran out of the classroom once the final bell rung, not even waiting to walk with Tatsuki.

She was so excited, for she knew she'd see _'him' _tonight. The young girl had a goal set in mind, she would say thank you to the demon for rescuing her, then probably asked why he smacked her hand away after reaching out to her. That whole situation was still puzzling.

The thought of food came to mind, "I should cook him something too!" Orihime thought about it for a second, "I wonder what demons eat…" If only she knew.

Although she witnessed him actually devour a soul, she still never really knew what he was doing. The auburn haired girl simply thought he was be ridding those men for her safety.

Orihime reached home in a huff, and immediately started her schoolwork, waiting for tonight….

* * *

Ulquiorra sat on his worn down mattress. He could not sleep, although it was the day, he slept both yesterday and the previous night. This whole day of practically sleep caused him to feel this way now. Not tired.

Yet he knew he must sleep, for when he visited the girl's place tonight, he needed his strength. He did not want to fall asleep again, he'd rather mask in her beauty.

The demon's inky black locks fell over his face, as his thoughts once again wandered over to fiery tresses being blow in the wind.

* * *

"Yes! I have finished!" Although it took Orihime most of the day to finally complete her mass amount of schoolwork, she was joyous that it was done.

Now it was time to plan for tonight.

She rushed over to see if the window was opened, it was. She ran around her house to clean some stuff up and picked her clothes off the floor.

Once she finished, she took a shower, and got ready for bed.

* * *

And yet, Ulquiorra found himself unable to sleep, waiting tentatively for the sun to set, and once it did, he didn't hesitate jumping out the window, spreading his magnificent black wings.

Ulquiorra thought about it. The girl felt his presence by the pole and lead a trail to her home. Could that mean that she was not afraid of him? And after the demon's visit the previous night, he could bet that she felt his presence there as well

"If only I had stayed…."

He didn't know what to expect when going there this time. He just wanted to see her, and that was that.

* * *

"Ichigo I got his trace, he's around here somewhere!" Rukia shouted. The orange haired angel quickly ran after her. He could sense him too, but no he wasn't on the ground….

Ichigo's head shot up when he felt the demon's presence increase. In the sky, he could see a monster flying above their heads. "Over there!" He took a hold of his staff and pointed it in the direction of the demon.

"Your existence ends now, demon."

* * *

Ulquiorra heard shouting below him and glanced in the direction of it, but only to find a swarm of white visible power headed right for him. Beyond it, he could see the two angels that had been after him. To think he wasn't thinking clearly to be able to sense them.

Flapping his wings just in time, he rose above the attack as it crashed into the building behind him, causing a huge explosion.

"It is your duty to protect this world and all you manage to do is destroy it." Ulquiorra accused, still hovering above the two angels, the smoke from the explosion engulfing them all.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted, "We don't eat the people in this world like you do, you're in no place say anything."

Ulquiorra shrugged. "I never said I was protecting anyone, so I am not in the place to say I am. But I do have the right to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, something from behind him sent him into the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

"Nice shot Rukia!" Ichigo sounded from below. The raven-haired angel nodded. Before they could continue their praising though, the demon stood back up. If it was fighting they were after, then they were going to get it.

His talons twitched slightly, only before a magnificent swarm of green light appeared. He grasped it and immediately threw it towards the female angel.

* * *

As Orihime waited in her room, she heard explosions from afar and felt the presence of many unworldly things. The power of it, even from the distance she was at, made her head ache with pain.

She had never been confronted with anything unworldly other than this demon, and those few times he had actually been in her presence, he never exerted enough energy to cause her whole body to quake.

But right now from afar, she could feel his power. Only difference is that it was stronger. She could feel the darkness smothering her entire home, it wasn't just that though, she could sense two other beings.

Suddenly, her entire house began to shake from the energy waves from whatever was going on out there. Orihime tried to grab onto something stable. The closest thing in her reach was her closet door, and she held onto it for dear life. The power was overwhelming her senses to a point where she fell onto her knees.

Were her neighbors experiencing this phenomenon as well?

She looked out her window. The moon's light fell into her room, but then she saw a flash of white from the distance. A few seconds later, an explosion of energy blasted. The power once again sent her home and her mind trembling.

Taking a deep breath once the power died down, Orihime looked back out the window. This time though, her eyes widened when she saw _him. _He wasn't close though, but she could make out his form in the moonlight. She squinted to make him out better.

She observed in his hand was a blazing green light. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, she saw another flash of white; it wasn't like the explosion though.

It was Ice.

Right before it reached him though, he turned to face her, and she was sure he had seen her.

* * *

Rukia fired her staff towards the demon in the air.

Ulquiorra made note that it was nothing special and he would dodge at the last second. But then he felt another presence. Turning slightly, his eyes widened when he saw her, only before the ice crashed into him and sent him into the ground.

* * *

Orihime screamed and jumped to her feet. She knew he had seen her, and whatever these things that wore hurting him, she would….she would. Well she didn't know what she would do.

Of course without thinking, she ran out of her room, down her stairs, and passed the front door; sleeping gown and all.

She ran down the streets, trying to sense out the demon to find where exactly he was.

* * *

On the ground in a heap lay Ulquiorra. Pieces of ice were jabbed into his arms and legs. He tried to move, it hurt, but he could move. He breathed heavily, his black hair falling over his eyes, trying to stand back up.

All of a sudden, he felt something knock his head back on the ground.

Standing behind the demon was Ichigo, his foot keeping the monster back on the ground. Using that same foot, he kicked the demon in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

Ichigo had a look of indifference; his arms were crossed as he turned to Rukia, who was walking towards the scene. "Wanna finish him off?" He asked. The raven haired angel shrugged, walking closer.

* * *

Orihime could sense the energy dying down, but she could still sense out the demon and the two other beings. They were right around this building. Her heart beat faster in her body, and a cold sweat broke out.

She had no idea what she was doing or how she was going to do it. Something in her just told her to run, and that's what she did. She ran around the end of the building and turned the corner.

When she saw two beings dressed in white cloaks, she stopped and hid behind the building. She peeked her head though, and on the ground by these two mystical beings was the demon.

The foot of the orange haired being was pressing his head into the ground while the other was walking closer.

"Back away Ichigo, if I plan on finishing him off for good, it'd be best for you to get the hell out of the way." The ravened haired being spoke, only before pulling out her staff. He backed away

"Two years of this shit finally ends." She pointed it towards the demon.

Orihime watched, horrified.

_Are they going to kill him?_

She took notice of the demon's expression. The beaten look, the scratches, the marks. It all caused something inside her to break.

Then the being's staff began to glow a white light.

'_No No!'_

The electrical power was growing and was about to fire.

"No!"

A flash of orange sparked. Orihime screamed.

* * *

Just as the power from Rukia's staff was released in the demon's face, a flash or orange appeared, strong enough to blind an eye momentarily.

"What the….."

The energy from the angel's staff crashed, but not into the demon…..for surrounding the creature was an orange shield.

"Rukia, what is that?" Ichigo bellowed, coming closer.

* * *

Ulquiorra was cold. Very cold. The ice, as glass, was still in his body and the kicks blown from the angel ached with pain. But then, he heard a scream.

And then he was devoured with warmth. The pain, he felt, began to melt away.

* * *

"Get away from him!"

For the life of her, Orihime had no idea what she was doing. When that orange shield appeared after her scream, she was just more confused. But this demon saved her life, and she was going to return the favor.

Ichigo and Rukia glanced behind them at the sight of the human. She was dressed in a white sleeping gown, and her hair was in disarray.

"Rukia, can humans see us?" Ichigo asked, confused.

She shook her head, "They can't see angels but they can see demons."

"Then…what is she?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows.

Orihime took a deep breath. "I said, get away from him!"

Disregarding the human's words, Rukia turned her attention back towards the demon. She widened her eyes when she saw all the injuries he once had, were gone. Eyes still tripled in size, she turned back to the human. "She is….."

"What the hell is this thing?" Ichigo asked, looking back at the shield still doing it's work as well. He kicked it, causing it to shatter into pieces. "Just finish him off already, Rukia." Ichigo arched his foot back, preparing to kick the demon square in the face.

Orihime's fear returned. "Don't touch him!" Another flash of orange light erupted. As if her anger controlled it, the orange light went straight for the angel and sliced his leg.

"Ah fuck!" Ichigo screamed, the light slicing threw his skin to the bone.

"Ichigo get away from her! She's-" Before Rukia could finish, another swarm of light erupted and this time headed straight for her, sending her flying into the building behind her.

* * *

Ulquiorra finally opened his eyes, only to see an orange light come from the girl and smash into the angel.

He watched as the girl fell to her knees, exhausted. She had no idea what just happened, but she felt her energy drained.

"She's an ally of the demon!" Ichigo pointed his staff at the girl, "We'll get rid of both of you."

Orihime looked up tiredly as the light from the staff was headed right towards her. Time slowed down, and she found she had no energy to even try to get out of the way. It was coming closer as her eyes tiredly closed.

All noise fell silent as she awaited the pain.

* * *

She felt weightless, as if she was flying. Once she was finally able to gain her senses back, Orihime felt something wrapped around her waist and the distinct rhythm of wind in her face.

She finally opened her eyes, only to realize she was flying.

* * *

**AN:**

**O_e dam….left ya with a cliff hanger xD **

**Really no side notes here O.o except to expect much drama in the chapters to come o-o**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter.**

**Icefir dragon alchemist73, lets spoon, zero0984, alice, nepheli, ninjahunniebunnie, diva, frawg360, .the melody of silence., crochetcloche, ryuchan4444, , blackwingsgreeneyes, lengshmily, randomfan17, lilithchild, missing'Nin'Akiko, the silent cartographeresse, onba, subtle serenity, kmez, crimsonwolf333, xdreadfullhimex, badrdsm, bleach15, crachcourse777m raz daz the spaz kat, thekookyeccentric, pharasite, mestophiles, sharingan hime, ulquiarra, lepyronness, rain-19, lela rye, ryokokalinchan, eternal darkness of zaoldyeck, merciless ruby, chibilaryla, zeke5000, thetearinyoureye, shadymidna, nobody159, hahyngirl, okami105, cinderellafantasy,**

**Remember, if you enjoyed reading this, be sure to leave a review. **


	6. The Tainted Fear

Pain and Pleasure

Chapter 6

* * *

**Shall we take a look at the passing of time? **

**When everything that was right turned wrong and everything that was wrong turned right…..**

A pure soul is a being that's untainted, grander then the angel's of God and beautiful both on the outside and inside to the world. They were not perfect, for no being was, but they were pure, and this was something many people desired.

Every 200 years a pure soul is born. The power coming with this miraculous human is the ability to draw famished demons towards them. But there is a self-defense system already construed within them.

When a demon is confronted with a pure soul, they will be engulfed with a full wave of overwhelming pleasure. It is hard to describe, some say this feeling feels as if their soul was being put through a strainer and all the filth of their past was left behind. They felt purified.

This feeling of being cleansed, one could call it, may be temporary but it was still craved my many demons. Along with this feeling, their mouth would water and they'd find themselves unable to move.

At that moment, the pure soul would usually make it's escape.

If in a situation where the lust and desire the demon had was immense, then they'd be able to gain the ability to move. Of course their goal would be to devour this pure soul, so that they may be filled with this wonderful feeling.

It would be uncommon if one were to devour a pure soul, for they were rare enough to find. But it would not be the end of the world. The only effect it would have on the demon would be that it's hunger would be sustained for a century.

On some occasions, it is said that a demon may rape the human before devouring their soul. The feeling of bliss they were in of course didn't allow them to think upon their actions or the consequences. All they knew in that moment was they wanted all this pure soul had to offer for their pleasure.

And this pleasure was grand in itself.

That situation would be rare though. For as a backup line of self-defense in case the demon gains the ability to move, their feeling of pleasure would be washed away with an anguishing pain. To describe this pain would be near impossible, almost as much as bearing it oneself.

Then the human would take the chance on initiating an escape route, leaving the demon behind to suffer in this despair.

But…..there was a different type of pure soul, one that had the powers to overthrown God himself. Only two of these of souls would be born throughout all of eternity.

Many many centuries ago, this kind of pure soul was born. The devil got their hands on it, and that of course was the day that….everything changed.

* * *

"You fool!" Rukia roared, swinging her staff towards the angel she was joined up with for this mission. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She was furious.

Ichigo dodged the attack of the meek angel easily, but a wave of confusion plastered itself upon his face. "What did I do?" He asked, dodging another swing.

"Do you have any idea who that was whom you just attacked? Did it not go through your mind at all that this was not a normal human you were dealing with, and yet you still attacked her, are you completely dense?"

"She was _helping_ that demon!" Ichigo countered, "She attacked both of us! What did you want me to do?"

"I wanted you to NOT attack her!" Tears began to stain the angel's eyes. "Do…you have any idea what Aizen would have done to us if that girl had died…" Her voice fell to a mere whisper. Her hands found their way to her head and she rustled them through her hair relentlessly, a sign of distress.

Rukia's eyes widened in horror at the thought of what Aizen would have done to them. He was not a kind God. He was merciless and disposed of anyone who got in his way.

Of course though, in the most painful and tormenting way possible.

You'd be lucky if he killed you on the spot. But for the unlucky ones, he would sometimes confine you in this dimension for all eternity. No one really knew what happened in there, for no one had ever been able to return from it to say.

Rumors had made it clear though that it was a place of desolation and something worse then death itself. The imagination was one's greatest fear, for it can wander to all the possibilities, and that was terror in itself.

Rukia's hands began to shake as they rustled through her hair some more.

"Not only that…but now the demon has her. If the devil gets a hold of her…then…then…"

The mere thought shook the angel to the core with nothing but raw horror.

She went to her knees, shaking as her mind wondered to all the possibilities as to what would come from this turn of events.

Ichigo watched her…..a sort of pain of guilt tainting his eyes. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He simply attacked someone who was aiding the enemy. Was it really that bad?

When he thought about it though, her powers were extraordinary, but why would it deem so much harm if he had killed her. Just what was she? The reaction it was drawing from Rukia must mean that this human was pretty important.

He was about to ask Rukia himself, but the sound of her voice dawned him back to reality. It was a whisper, but he could hear it

"If only you had just calmly spoke to her…she would have agreed to come with us. If you hadn't attacked her then the demon wouldn't have needed to save her and take her with him. If you only thought before you act."

She was on the ground, huddling her knees close to her shaking form.

The moon had hid behind the dark clouds that began to gather, although it was hard to tell for it was night.

Ichigo approached her cautiously. The crackling of thunder was heard above them, and the smell of rain was present.

"Rukia…just who is that girl?"

The rain began to pour. The roaring thunder followed a flash of lighting.

The raven-haired angel lifted her head slightly. All fear drained away, and was replaced with a serious look.

"She's _the _pure soul."

* * *

Souring through the clouds of the night sky flew a demon. In his hand he carried a human. But of course, not just any human, this girl has single-handedly saved his life. If she hadn't appeared when she did, then those angels would have surely killed him.

Now, her energy was drained and she lay motionless in his hands as he held her bridal style.

It was not a wonder why he has rescued her in that moment.

* * *

_He watched as the girl fell to her knees, exhausted. She had no idea what just happened, but she felt her energy drained._

_"She's an ally of the demon!" Ichigo pointed his staff at the girl, "We'll get rid of both of you."_

_Orihime looked up tiredly as the light from the staff was headed right towards her._

_

* * *

_

In those last few moments just as the attack was nearing her, the girl managed to turn to face the demon. Their eyes had locked in an instant and her expression immediately went to that of peace and serene.

It was as if she had accepted the death that was nearing by the second, but the fact that she had saved him made her….content?

As if acting on pure instinct, Ulquorra used all his power to reach the human girl, passing the orange haired angel with amazing speeds. Lifting her off the ground and spreading his wings, he made it just in time as an explosion of raw energy set off behind him, burning the end of his tail.

Of course though, they were in fact touching, and Ulquiorra tried with all his might to keep his mind under control, not falling into that state of bliss. If that were to happen he wouldn't be able to stop himself…and he knew just exactly what would happen.

The moon was ravishingly beautiful tonight, it engulfed the human girl in his arms with light, so that even in the hands of a demon she still had the image purer then an angel.

His eyes fell over her face. Flawless, absolutely flawless, and from past experiences, he knew it to be extremely soft as well. He was tempted to graze his fingers across her cheeks, but of course that would risk dropping her.

Ulquiorra shook his head. He had to get a hold of himself at the moment. This was a very serious situation. His existence might have very well affected this girl's life

He recalled her powers; they were not something a normal human had. There was a feeling of déjà vu actually. He knew from the beginning that she was a pure soul, be it if she was the one he was in search of, or not.

But after this recent happening, it couldn't be made clearer that this was the girl. What to do with her? Well….he didn't know.

For now….he would take her home.

The rain clouds were catching up to them. The lightning was what caused Ulquiorra to descend from the clouds, and he was surprised when the thunder didn't wake the girl. She was still alive, just very weak at the moment.

The demon was still high in the sky when he felt something wriggling in his arms. He cautiously looked down to see the girl, wide eyed, staring at him.

Lightning struck and thunder crackled, as the rain began to pour.

* * *

''_She felt weightless, as if she was flying. Once she was finally able to gain her senses back, Orihime felt something wrapped around her waist and the distinct rhythm of wind in her face._

_She finally opened her eyes, only to realize she was flying''_

_

* * *

_

At first it could be a feeling of harmony, but when Orihime realized something was holding her, she felt fur underneath the backs of her knees and neck. She snapped her eyes to the creature holding her, and just as she did so, a lighting bolt struck, illuminating his demonic form.

Dark eyes, the shadow from the electric bolt masking over his expression, the dark wings behind him, the marks, the horns….it was absolutely terrifying.

But the rain started to pour, soaking both of the to the bone almost immediately.

* * *

Ulquiorra could see it in her face…fear. She, as did everyone else, feared him. It wasn't surprising, but it set off a nerve within him. Even after she had left a trail for him to follow, even after she came out to rescue him, a creature she barely knew to begin with, she feared him.

* * *

It was hard too see clearly in the rain, but Orihime could have sworn that after she had faced this creature carrying her, his eyes lidded themselves nearly closed, almost as if he was sad, and the tear marks on his face only made that statement much more distinct.

His eyes then completely closed and he turned away from her as he inaudibly sighed.

Orihime realized they began to descend into the city.

* * *

The whole time while in the sky, Ulquiorra in all honestly had no idea where he was going. He decided he would just fly around the city for a bit until he felt the presence of the angel's vanish, meaning they went back to Heaven. They were injured and obviously needed to recover before coming after him again.

Now that they were gone, Ulquiorra would now take the girl home. There was nothing else he needed from her….although that feeling of pleasure he was experiencing from touching her was grand, she still feared him…just like everyone else. So he didn't need to be around her…anymore.

* * *

An air current engulfed the demon and human, almost causing Ulquiorra to lose his grip on the girl. Before he could tighten his grasp though, the girl yelped and threw her arms around the creature, so that she would not fall.

An electrifying sensation coursed through Ulquiorra in that moment. His exposed neck was being touched by this girl and her head so close to his; although they were both damp wet, this just sent shudders throughout his whole body.

He didn't push her away, as Orihime held on tightly. This was one severe storm.

The girl's home came into view, luckily for Ulquiorra though; the window was wide open, unlucky for the girl considering it was pouring.

The auburn haired girl snapped her head forward to see her 2nd floor window coming into view.

So it really was this demon that visited her last night…she thought. For he knew where she lived. But it could very well be that he saw her through her window during his battle, just before that swarm of ice attacked him.

But that feeling…..that same feeling of despair was all around her. It was him…and he had saved her yet again.

* * *

Ulquiorra folded his wings as he lightly stepped onto her windowsill. He had to crouch down and grab hold of the frame for it was very slippery. Now that he only had one hand free to carry the girl, he lowered it down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She gasped at this and looked up at the demon. He held a blank expression.

The demon peered his head into her bedroom, reaching one leg onto the floor, and then the other, folding his wings back just enough to fit. He stood up straight in the girl's home. He held her to his chest with one arm and looked around.

They were both dripping with water.

Orihime realized the creature hadn't released his hold on her, for she was being strongly held against him, her toes couldn't even touch the ground.

Ulquiorra's eyes lidded close blissfully, and opened at the same pace. He was starting to fall into that state again, and in his hands was the being that was causing it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was sort of awkward, so Orihime put both her hands on the demon's chest and pushed lightly. Signaling she wanted to be put down.

He looked down to face her when he felt her moving. She blinked, the droplets of water dropped from her eyelashes.

His free hand that rested at his side twitched, he wanted to touch her; but he was able to force that feeling down for the moment. The creature bent over slightly until the girl was able to touch the floor and released his hold on her.

Orihime's hair stuck to her damp face. The demon stood back up straightly, and they both stood their looking at each other. No words were passed. The aura of both a pure soul and a demon were in the same room.

The pure soul with the powers…..

A rare event in itself.

Her scent was delicious, mouthwatering. It seemed though Ulquiorra, being around her and her soul scent for as long as he had, he became immune to the immobility that should have occurred just by being around her.

But the pain was something you could not hide from. For now….the immunity was only able to keep the pain at a distance within his being. It would come, but it would take a while.

His hand twitched again when he actually took notice of this girl in whole. The white sleeping gown she wore was clinging to her body because it was wet, and due to it's color, some skin was able to seep through the fabric.

The demon's eyes widened when they reached her chest. For obvious reasons….especially how she was presented in the moment.

"I…um…." He heard the human begin to speak, snapping him back to reality….for the time being.

Ulquiorra turned around and began walking towards the window. He did not need to be around someone who feared him, even if he desired to be around her.

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when the demon walked away from her. Her eyes widened when he started climbing out the window.

If he left now, who knows if he'll ever be back?

"W-wait!" She called out, taking a step forward and grabbing his hand that hung at his side.

The moment her fingers wrapped around Ulquiorra's wrist was caused him to freeze. Not that he couldn't move, for he had become immune to that; but that a wave of indulgence sped through his hand over his whole body, so much of it that he couldn't move for a moment.

"Where are you going?"

The demon turned his head slowly to face her. His emerald eyes locked onto her silver orbs, the gaze was so strong it was like boring holes into her soul. But what surprised him was that she did not look afraid.

His eyes widened slightly at this, for in her eyes, he could see the act of pleading.

"Who knows." He replied simply, turning back to the window. The rain was still pouring.

"You should stay low for a while, they'll probably be after you as well." He said.

His voice was serene and deep. It sent shivers up Orihime's spine, but it did not scare her.

"Who were those people?" She questioned, the grip on his wrist only tightening.

"Angels."

"Why are they after you?"

His whole body froze. He knew she would probably run away screaming if he told her why, but maybe then she would finally let go of his hand and he could leave; secluding himself once again from a world that feared him.

Ulquiorra head turned to some extent to face her and his eyes locked with hers once more.

"Because I'm a demon." He answered, turning away.

Yes, he felt her release his hand. Inwardly he sighed, but he expected it. Demons are a human's worst nightmare. They devour humans and being around them is like being engulfed with hundreds of years of pure despair compressed into the simple seconds that passed.

Something pressed against his side, he flinched and turned suddenly only to find the girl pressing her hand against his abdomen.

She was leaning over as she pulled her hand away, blood was dripping fromt it, and she inspected the cut on the demon's side.

"You're hurt."

Ulquiorra's lips were agape and his eyes tripled in size. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had just told her what he was, and she didn't seem bothered by it, she also seemed immune to that aura of despair that was obviously radiating from his being.

The girl stood up straight quickly. "I'll get this fixed in a jiffy!" She exclaimed, a smile washing over her face. "Just stay right here and don't move. Better yet, go sit over there." She pointed to the bed in the center of her room.

The demon's eyes followed her fingers and landed on the bed, they lingered there for a moment before going back to the girl, only to find her darting into another door. He cocked his head slightly to see a room that appeared to be the restroom, with the human rustling through the cabinets.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he did not move from his spot by the window. Personally, he was shocked that the pain had not taken over, even up to now.

The girl dashed out of the bathroom with a white box. She could see the demon had not sat on the bed as she instructed, so instead she made her way towards him and took a hold of his hand, pulling him towards the bed.

His eyes never left hers while she did so. He really could not believe what he was seeing.

She sat down on the edge and signaled for him to do so as well. He did, but cautiously.

She opened up the white box and began rummaging through it, humming. "Here it is." She pulled out a brown bottle and some cotton balls.

Ulquiorra was utterly puzzled.

She poured some of the liquid from the bottle onto the cotton balls and turned to face him. "Just stay still." She urged before pressing the damp cotton to his side.

Ulquiorra was still confused up to the point where she placed that thing onto his cut; he was about to question her motives only before a stinging pain began to form in said area. He hissed and began to draw away only before the girl quickly removed it and blew onto his skin.

The pain wasn't the worst thing in the world, it was miniscule, but he did not want to experience it if he didn't have to. But then the pain went away, and the human placed a bandaid on his cut.

"That orange thing that appeared….it healed you, didn't it?" Orihime asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

He nodded.

"Why couldn't you just do that again to fix that cut?" She tilted her head.

Ulquiorra blinked…..she actually thought he caused that shield like formation? And what about those attacks that came from _her_. She couldn't think he caused those as well.

"I didn't do that."

Orihime blinked in confusion.

But the one who was more confused was Ulquiorra. He was bewildered by her reaction to him.

"Are you not scared of me?"

"Ehh?" Orihime jumped by the sound of his voice, "Oh…no, I'm not scared."

The demon nodded, "I see…."

"I mean…" she started, "You did save me. Twice as a matter of fact."

Ulquiorra stood up. The girl was confused but continued talking, "About that by the way, I just wanted to say thank you!"

But he just continued walking towards the window without a word. When he began climbing out, Orihime jumped to her feet.

"W-wait! Where are you going?" She called out to him. He paused, a moment of silence passed before he began speaking. "As I said before, who knows."

"B-but…those things!" She contradicted, still dressed in her wet nightgown. "Won't they go after you again or something?"

"That doesn't concern you." But Ulquiorra was far from wrong on that statement. For he knew himself that this girl was a pure soul. But those powers they she had….he didn't know any human could possess such a thing, and he was sure those angels would be after her as well.

At that realization, Ulquiorra stepped back down from the windowsill. He turned to face her, his blank expression present.

She held her hands close to her chest and had a tinge of sadness in her eyes, her damp hair stuck to her heart shaped face.

His eyes lidded, mesmerizing at this girl before him. But then the pain took over, and he collapsed onto the ground before him.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the human's face near his. She appeared to be calling out to him, but then her voice faded and everything turned white.

* * *

**AN::**

**Yep, took a long time to update again. Sorry about that.**

**Also I wanted to share with you guys a song that I always loved and very much reminds me of this story.**

**Its called Winter Light by Linda Ronstadt**

**Heres a link to where u can listen to it::**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l y C l j Q z x 3 _ 4

**Be sure to remove spaces**

**e_e**

**Thanks to those who reviewed previous chapter:** SpicyLove, Okami105, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, randomfan17, NinjaHunnieBunnie, The Silent Cartographerresse, BleachrOx, Toastzilla, Eternal Darkness of Zaoldyeck, Crimsonwolf333, bleach15, zero0984, anony, lengshmily, blackwingsgreeneyes, abortnaw22, onba, frawg360, ren-stranger, Merciless-Ruby, gabrielmanga, xDreadfullhimex, Milomaxwell, PurgatoryNymphe, , shadowfoxangel, ulquihimefan1, .The Melody Of Silence., alice, toph43, anony29, lucy, Virivie, stormgoddess101, angel, chiharu-angel, Remedation Anent Anechoic, GivenCircumstances, Scarlet-rain, soubifan700, scry-ash

**Remember, if you enjoyed reading this, be sure to leave a review.**


	7. My Savior, My Friend

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Orihime peered down to the sight of an unconscious demon sprawled out over her floor. One minute he was looking at her and the next he collapsed. At first she franticly tried to make him wake up. She tried poking him, grabbing a hold of his cheeks, and even pulling his tail. But still nothing.

It was getting pretty late now and Orihime was tired. But there was still the matter of the demon. She pondered about this as she watched the creature's chest heave up and down with every breath he took. The angels were probably still after him, but she wanted to know what he could have done that would have angels after him.

He didn't seem bad to her. He saved her twice. Orihime didn't care about what species he was, even if he was a demon, he had done nothing but good things to her. He saved her back in the alley, and just now when the angel attacked her.

"I always thought angels were good." The auburn haired girl said aloud. She was now sitting on her knees next to the demon still in her wet nightgown. "And demons were bad," she continued to herself. Only she could find it humorous that she was attacked by something that was supposed to be _good _and saved by something that was considered _bad._

Orihime looked back at the demon's face. The pained expression he had when he first collapsed was gone and replaced with a peaceful one. His inky wet black hair stuck to his face and his lips were slightly parted.

She couldn't help but reach her hand out to him. Her fingers slid into his hair. It was so soft. Slowly she petted him and thought about what to do.

If the demon stayed with her, there couldn't be anyway for the angels to find her or him. Yes that made perfect sense. The demon could stay with her and she'll take care of him.

Before Orihime knew it, she was already devising a plan as to how this would work, keeping a demon with her. Her eyes began to close heavily with every blink. She really needed to sleep.

Dashing towards her bed, Orihime snatched up 2 pillows and her light pink blanket. She made her ways back towards the demon and dropped to her knees just by his head. She held the back of his head up, slid a pillow underneath, and slowly laying his head upon it.

The girl didn't even want to bother hauling him up into her bed and risk the chance of him waking up. She threw the blanket over him and laid beside him on her own pillow.

She was so giddy.

"I have a demon in my room." She told herself.

"I have a demon in my room!" She said again. Orihime smiled to herself as she snuggled into her pillow and stared deeply at the face of this demon for who knows how long, until the confines of sleep finally drew her in.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki," a deep voice began, "what is the meaning of this?"

Bowed before the God of the heavens were Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuichiki.

"I hear that you came in contact with a special specimen….and you let her get away?" He spoke with an uneasy yet falsely kind voice.

"My Lord," Ichigo started, taking a breath, "the demon snatched her before we had the chance to claim her."

"Does this human know about the situation between Heaven and Hell?" God asked.

"I do not know sir." He answered truthfully; his orange hair falling over his face as he stared intently at the ground, awaiting some form of punishment.

Ichigo knew he had something in store, and only now did he realize why Rukia was so worried about returning. They had been given this mission two years ago, and still they were unable to complete anything. Within these few seconds of silence that passed, he began to question just how important this mission really was, and how there were so many things he didn't know or understand.

Like that girl…

"Well then," God began, interrupting Ichigo's train of thought. "Your duties concerning this mission have been revoked, for both of you. I will be sending in someone else to replace you."

This was it, Ichigo thought to himself. He could only imagine what Rukia was thinking or how she was feeling. They were going to be thrown into the other dimension for sure. He shut his eyes tight awaiting, so tight it hurt.

"That is all. You're dismissed, your new order of business will be given to you in a few days."

At the same time, both the angel's heads shot up in surprise by these words. Without hesitation or question, they stood up and thanked their Lord, before speed walking out of Aizen's dwelling chambers.

Once the door made entierly of cloud was shut, they both let out a breath.

"I can't believe it…" Rukia whispered, "I was certain that was it for us."

She turned to face Ichigo. He was staring off into distance, his back resting against the door they just came from. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize his companion angel was trying to talk to him until her palm met his cheek in an echoing slap.

"Ow!" He brought his hand to his face, "What was that for?"

"You're not listening to me." Rukia deadpanned flatly.

Ichigo blinked, "Oh…what did you say again?"

She sighed. "I was just asking what you were thinking about, you seemed pretty zoned out."

The orange haired angel began to walk down the halls of Heaven, the ground made entirely of cloud, as well as the walls and ceiling.

"I was just thinking about that human girl. Do you think she's still alive?" Ichigo asked as he continued walking. The raven-haired angel caught up to him and they began to walk in sync.

"I honestly don't know…." Rukia replied. "The demon could have eaten her if he so wished to."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "You think so? She was able to injure both of us pretty badly." He pointed out to their already treated wounds. "That's just one demon she's up against."

Rukia looked at him through her peripheral vision. "Ichigo….the only reason we almost had him was because he was distracted by something. He's more powerful then you think, more powerful then our powers combined. In that moment we merely got lucky, but then that girl showed up."

"If he's so strong why would Aizen assign us this mission in the first place?" Ichigo asked, slightly frustrated.

They made a turn into another corridor, where other angels dressed in white cloaks were roaming the halls.

"I don't know, not our problem anymore now is it."

They waved to some of their fellow friends as they passed. It was a while since both of them had been back home.

"One more question Rukia."

"Shoot."

Ichigo took a breath, "What's so special about this demon? I know he was sent from the devil to go after a pure soul, but any demon could be after her as well. Why were we targeting him?"

Rukia chuckled, "And so two years later and you finally have questions. Well first of all, that demon we were after is actually the devil's son."

Ichigo blinked, but before he could question any further, Rukia continued to explain.

"Apparently it's a given. Who ever claims that pure soul first and is able to gain her trust and take hold of her power will become the ruler of Heaven. That's why it was so important to Aizen if he wishes to continue being God, which doesn't make sense to me because he assigned angels on only our level for this mission."

The orange haired angel shook his head. "Doesn't make much sense to me."

Rukia stopped in front of a door, her room, and pulled it open. "I know," she replied, "but as I said, it's not our problem anymore. At least I hope it isn't."

She slipped inside and turned around, locking eyes with her long-term friend. "Night Ichigo."

"Night."

* * *

Evening in Heaven was turning to night and most of the angels were getting ready for bed.

After Ichigo and Rukia were dismissed, Aizen had to get started on his next order of busines. He decided to visit the next angel that would take part in it personally.

As he walked down the halls of _his _magnificent kingdom, the angels paid their respects and lowered their heads as he passed.

One might think he was worried about his current situation. It was indeed true; if the devil got a hold of the girl's powers then Aizen would lose his place as God and be converted _back_ to the devil.

He remembered once being held with that name. _Devil. _But that was oh so long ago. It fit him well actually.

But _God_, had oh so much more power. Despite that, he couldn't let this get in the way of his plans….he needed that girl's powers to continue with them and once and for all make sure that the original God (currently the Devil) wouldn't get in the way anymore.

He was so lucky when he got a hold of that first pure soul many centuries ago.

With that pure soul's power, he was able to overthrow Heaven; banishing God to the depths of Hell, along with all his angels that were converted to demons, as he was lifted to the seat of the high and mighty Lord.

He recalled God's original son. How he watched him suffer that day it all happened. His memories wiped and centuries of pure despair were poured into him, changing his entire form into a beastly creature.

Aizen chuckled while remembering this. It was simply revenge aimed towards God after banishing his once most loyal angel to hell after he tried to overpower him. Now look what has happened, Aizen in the end managed in doing so and he was able to hurt him most by hurting the closest thing to him, his son. Where in the end he forgot who his own father was.

He could only imagine how God had felt when he realized the most precious thing he had didn't even whom he was, and was now transformed into a monster. Aizen found it all so amusing.

But if he wished to keep his seat as the current God, he needed that girl and her trust.

He stopped once he reached his destination. Knocking twice on the door made of eccentric cloud, he waited.

Aizen heard some noises within the room, and then finally the person inside opened the door.

"Ahh…Grimmjow." Aizen greeted.

Said angel's blue eyes widened by the sight of God standing in his doorway. He bowed his head. His blue locks of hair falling over his face.

"My Lord, it's…. unexpected to see you here."

"Indeed," God replied, "but I have a mission for you, so there's some things I wish to discuss with you.

Grimmjow nodded, "Of course."

* * *

The sun began to dawn the horizon. It's magnificent rays pouring themselves through the window of Orihime Inoue's home and onto the demon sprawled out on her floor.

The skin began to singe and almost immediately Ulquiorra awoke in terrible pain. Before he was even able to take in his surroundings, he was faced with the light of the sun. It burned…oh so badly.

He got up and tripped over himself to the small dark corner of the human's room.

Wait…

…_.human's room?_

Getting over the burns he recalled last night's events, and his eyes were immediately in search of the girl.

She lay on the floor next to where he was just sleeping a moment ago. Her auburn hair was sprawled around her and she was cuddling into her pillow. From where he was he could only see her back.

The pain died down.

Ulquiorra just couldn't fathom it. The human girl went to lay next to him during the night, with no fear whatsoever. From where he was though, the shape of her curved hips could easily be seen. It caused something inside him to burn with heat.

He couldn't just sit there the whole time…what was he going to do after that? Keep on running in search of what the devil required of him in the first place? A human girl. Well she was right here wasn't she?

Ulquiorra was sure of it. The only thing though, was that he didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

_"a girl…she will reject it-"_

That was the only piece of information he was given about what to do next with this girl. What must she reject? Why was it so important that the devil himself would have chosen Ulquiorra to go find her?

Ulquiorra recalled it all. In fact, he couldn't remember most of his life. It was as if half his lifetime was deleted from memory. All he could remember was waking up in Hell with the devil towering over him, and nothing before that.

He turned to look back at the girl, still asleep on the floor. He mused over the fact that he still didn't even know her name.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and held them close, his eyes peering at her.

At the moment he had to figure out his next order of business. Deep down it was more then the fact that the devil required this of him, but more so of him being so deeply interested in this human. How much he craved her.

But the thought that still irked him was the angels. They would be after him more so then ever now that this human was involved. He dragged her into this and now her whole life will be affected. He felt as if it was his responsibility to protect her. How difficult that would be though, for he couldn't even be out in sunlight.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the girl stirring in her sleep.

Ulquiorra watched intensely as she yawed and stretched.

Orihime sat up and stared off into space until realization struck that she was sitting on the floor. She quickly remembered the events of last night. She looked to her side in search of the demon, only to find he wasn't there. She blinked when she felt a dark presence behind her, and frantically turned around.

And there the demon was, sitting in the dark corner of her room.

Their eyes locked and Ulquiorra immediately expected a face full of horror despite how so far the girl had proven herself unfazed by his hideous appearance. She proved to him yet again when her face lighted up and a smile plastered itself across it.

Orihime jumped to her feet. "Good morning!" She exclaimed.

Ulquiorra watched her as she curiously began to walk towards him. He could feel her presence begin smothering him, but couldn't say he disliked it.

Her white night gown swooshed around her legs with each step she took. Once the girl reached him, she bent down and brought her knees up to her chest, all the while looking at him peculiarly.

"Why are you all the way over there in the corner?" She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

Ulquiorra's eyes were still connected with hers. She had such an innocent look on her face. He couldn't recall ever coming in contact with anyone who could contain such an expression. It was so pure and innocent.

"I can not be in the sunlight." He answered honestly.

"Why not?" She asked. Orihime sat on her bottom and crossed her legs, looking up at the demon while waiting for a reply.

"I just can't. It burns my skin."

He could still feel the burns. It hurt, but not as much as before. This is why he is meant to dwell at night. But ever since he came in contact with this girl his whole sleeping schedule became a wreck.

After hearing this Orihime caught sight of the demon's arm. She could see a burnt mark. She reached out to it and hovered her hand over it. The young girl didn't exactly know what she was doing, but it was as if her hand was drawn towards this demon's pain.

Ulquiorra watched this girl close her eyes as her hand hovered over his burn. The aura radiating from her reached his injury and it immediately brought some relief, despite the fact that they weren't even touching.

"Hmm…" She retracted her hand. "Is that why you visited me at night? Because you can't be in the sun?"

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise. So she knew that he visited her that night.

"That's correct."

At that, the human girl stood up and walked towards her window. She closed it and folded the blinding, ceasing any further light into her room. Almost instantly a wave of approval swept through Ulquiorra.

It wasn't pitch dark but he felt so much better then before.

"There!" The human exclaimed. But then her eyes caught side of her alarm clock. They tripled in size. Ulquiorra blinked in confusion by this.

"Oh no…I'm going to be late!"

"Late?"

She turned back to the demon still sitting in the corner of her room. The sight to any other normal person would be terrifying. For in the somewhat dark room, the yellow eyes of this creature glowed and followed her every move.

But… that was any _normal _person.

"Yeah, I need to go to school. If I don't hurry I'll be late again!" Orihime explained.

Orihime dashed into her closet and salvaged her school uniform only before rushing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side. Even just after a few minutes of observing her behavior he didn't even know what he was able to conclude other than the fact that everything she did seemed peculiar to him.

In spite of them being in a dark room, it seemed as though her entire being kept the room lit. Be it her aura or personality.

Ulquiorra finally stood up and stretched. He had an urge to spread his wings out to their great lengths but the confines of the room were too small.

It was still so hard to compute. He was actually in this human's room. It smelled so much like her too. Ulquiorra took a breath and allowed her scent to fill his entire being, causing that pleasure to begin radiating from within his core.

* * *

From within the bathroom Orihime was nearly ready. She was dressed in her uniform and her hair was brushed. All that was left to do was brush her teeth. Unfortunately though because she woke up late there was no time for breakfast.

She watched herself in the mirror as she began brushing.

Orihime remembered the plan she thought of the night before. She would ask the demon if he would stay with her. It might not make much sense, but she was worried for him. He saved her and those angels were still after him, it was the least she could do for him.

"Him…?"

Realization struck her when she became conscious of the fact that she didn't know his name.

Once she was done, she opened the door and to her surprise she found the demon looking at the multiple photos of herself and her friends on her dresser.

He turned to face her.

"I have a proposition to make." She announced.

Orihime waited for a reply from the demon but there was none, so she continued. "I want to thank you for saving me. So as a thank you, I want you to stay here….um I mean, that is, I'm going to let you stay."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"That is if you want to!" The human girl quickly blurted out. "I mean, after all those angels would probably be after you again so…"

The demon looked at her with a curious look. "I accept."

Her eyes brightened, "Eh really? That's great!"

On his part, Ulquiorra was surprised to find himself replying so quickly. It's not that he didn't want to stay, because he did. There was something about her that drew him to her. But he knew there was more to it; he would have to protect her from those angels.

"By the way," he heard her begin speaking, "What's your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

The girl walked up to him and held her hand out. "I'm Orihime Inoue." She smiled at him.

Ulquiorra looked at her hand quizzically, not exactly sure what to do. Orihime quickly realized his confusion and explained.

"You have to take a hold of my hand. It's a greeting." She laughed awkwardly.

The demon did as she explained.

The moment their hands were grasped within each other's Ulquiorra felt this overwhelming feeling rush through his entire being. Touching her…it was so….he couldn't even describe it. He had the sudden urge to touch more of her.

Orihime shook lightly before pulling away. The fur on his hands caused such odd sensations. But before she could say anything she saw the time on the clock.

"Oh! I got to go now but I'll be back later during the day." She waved to him and quickly made her way to her front door. "There's some food in the fridge if you're hungry." The door closed behind her.

At that Ulquiorra marveled at this entire scene. He finally knew her name too.

"Orihime…."

All he knew now was that he not only needed to but also wanted to protect her. He wasn't sure if the angels would be after her again but he didn't want to take any chances. She attacked not just one but two angels, and the fact that she aided an enemy of Heaven could very well mean she was going to be targeted. And those powers…..he just couldn't get over them.

Now Ulquiorra felt uneasy in the fact that she was out there. He couldn't stop anything even if he wanted to. That blasted sun.

* * *

Orihime just barely made it in time to school. She sat in her seat waiting for class to begin.

"Class I have an announcemt." She heard sensei say. "We have a new student." Sensei gestured for someone to come in.

The student walked in. The first thing that sparked Orihime's attention about him was his blazing blue hair and penetrating eyes as they locked with hers. She felt her face heat up.

"Everyone this is Grimmjow."

* * *

**AN:**

**Okay so...it's been 9 months since I last updated ;A; sorry x_x**

**But thank you for all the reviews and comments. I really enjoyed reading them, keep them coming ;-;**

******Remember, if you enjoyed reading this, be sure to leave a review.**  



	8. More Similar Than It Seems

**Pain and Pleasure**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sensei told the new blue haired student where to sit. This place just happened to be two seats behind Orihime. But the young girl didn't take much note of it; it was just another new student.

The class continued and Orihime busily copied down all the notes the teacher had on the board. Although while doing this, her mind wasn't present. Every swift move of her hand was mechanical as her mind was racing with thoughts of what she would come home to today. She was thinking about how her daily life would be now that Ulquiorra was there.

Where he would sleep, what he would do during the day, and what her friends would think if they ever caught sight of Ulquiorra. Orihime was a bit worried over the fact that he couldn't exactly go out in public; the sun and people's reactions would both be a problem. But then it came to her that there wasn't anything really wrong with his appearance. She was certain though most people would find a problem with it….but to Orihime none of that mattered. Who cares if he's a demon?

It came to a point where her hands stopped writing, and she rested her cheek in her palm, thinking about Ulquiorra. From any other person's point of view, they could easily tell that she was daydreaming, and that included the teacher.

"Orihime!"

Spazzing out upon hearing her name being called, Orihime quickly recollected herself.

"Y-yes?" Her entire face turned red from embarrassment. Things like this happened often to her. She could hear some of the other student's sigh in annoyance.

"Honestly Orihime," Sensei started, "it's as if you're tying to make this a daily occurrence."

"Sorry…" She muttered under her breath. Her eyes were glued to her desk in embarrassment. Her eyes ran over her notebook and she was surprised to see not notes from the lesson but instead doodles of a bat human looking creature that mirrored Ulquiorra's appearance.

'I must have done this without even knowing.' She said to herself, still slightly shocked.

"Alright Orihime…" the teacher massaged her forehead in exasperation. "Just please see me after class."

Once class was over, there was Orihime receiving a lecture from the sensei. She even took her notebook to check if she was even doing anything productive in class. Her anger though only rose upon seeing the doodles.

"Orihime seriously, I know you're a bright kid but you're always daydreaming in class."

* * *

From outside the classroom a certain someone was eavesdropping on the conversation. He was leaning against the wall next to the door; his blue locks of hair fell over his face as he listened. Any sort of information on this girl would be helpful for this type of mission.

Grimmjow had to earn Orihime's trust, and fast. He thought about what he would say to her when she walked out. To be honest he wasn't the kindest and sweetest man you could cross, but we was good at acting I could tell you that.

One might even ask why someone with the likes of Grimmjow would agree so easily on this mission. He was a rebellious, rude, and a reckless individual. Well for that…there were many things Aizen could easily do to have _anyone _obey him. All he needed was that person's weakness and considering he was God, he had the ability to learn it just with a simple glance.

Grimmjow, and all the other angels were trapped with no way out, and no one ever speaks about or against it. They just do what they are told, and that is exactly what Grimmjow was doing.

The sound of feet tattering against the ground began to echo and before the blue haired angel knew it, the human girl was walking out of the classroom.

Orihime stopped abruptly upon nearly bumping into him. "Ehh! Sorry!" She called out once regaining her balance. She heard a grunt in response and looked up to realize it was the new student.

Without saying anything else she quickly stepped aside and continued walking down the hall.

It all had happened so quickly that Grimmjow was unable to think of what to say in that moment, and he had lost his chance. Well first of many chances he would try anyways. He turned around and watched her continue walking down the hall.

The idea of following her came up, but Grimmjow immediately shunned it knowing it wouldn't be the best way to gain someone's trust. It would freak her out if anything. But then it hit him…..

"Uh….OI!" He called out, loudly.

Orihime jumped slightly and curiously turned around. She could see the new student from over her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked. She didn't need to speak so loud though, for the hallway was empty and she hadn't gone that far in those short few seconds.

Grimmjow leisurely made his way towards her, trying to pull off the most believable confused face he possibly could while pulling something out of his back pocket.

"I'm a bit lost here….I don't know where the rest of my classes are." He pulled out his class schedule and held it out once he reached her. By then Orihime had turned fully to face him.

Judging from the information he received from Ichigo and Rukia about this girl, she seemed like someone that was pure and utterly violent. So it surprised him dearly to see a heartwarming smile plaster itself across her face. It actually made him take a step back.

"Oh I can help you." Orihime said as she eagerly took a hold of the new student's schedule. Her eyes ran over it and she was surprised to see that they had quite a few classes together.

Grimmjow watched the girl's face and waited for her to say something. Finally she lifted her head up, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders as she handed the slip of paper back to him.

"Your next class is actually the same as mine, I'll be glad to walk you there." She tilted her head to the side in a friendly gesture.

Grimmjow was taken back. He didn't expect her to be one of those happy go-lucky girls, but he'll go through with it. This was going to get him somewhere. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

The walk to their next class was pretty silent. The blue haired angel followed the human down the halls, passing by some students here and there. All of which stared at him for his absurd hair color. He grinded his teeth in anger and clenched his fists. He had to keep calm if he wanted to complete the mission.

If he didn't…then…..

"And this is it."

The sound of Orihime's voice freed Grimmjow from his thoughts.

"Thanks." He grunted. He wasn't really good at things like this. Sure he could easily pull of a face of lies and get away with anything, or battle some of the fiercest demons out there, but this type of job just seemed different. It seemed so much more fragile.

"I'm Orihime Inoue, by the way….oh ha, that rhymed." She stuck her hand out with that smile still on her face.

Grimmjow took her hand and shook.

"Grimmjow Jagerjaques."

"Nice to meet you." Orihime said, only before walking into the classroom to her usual seat.

Grimmjow watched her from the doorway. So far he managed into coming in contact with his mission, for the rest he must find a way to befriend her. And at that he chose a seat that wasn't to far or to close to the human.

* * *

Upon pulling open the door a gush of cold air swarmed around Ulquiorra's face and the light from inside caused him to flinch. Realizing it wasn't sunlight and had no effect on his skin, the demon peered inside the refrigerator.

Orihime had told him if he was hungry to look in the fridge. But everything he saw seemed…inedible. Not only because it was natural for him to eat souls and only souls, but just even with his little knowledge on the types of things humans ate, this seemed nothing like it.

He grunted only before closing the door and then he was left there in the dark room. Taking a deep breath, Ulquiorra took in the scent of the human's soul. He could feel his skin tingle as the amazing feeling coursed throughout his body.

Her home smelled like her and what a sweet scent it was. Ulquiorra turned around, careful to keep his wings close to himself as to not knock over anything, and made his way to the dining table where lay a partially open box.

Curiously he opened it and examined the containments. It was full of old looking photos. Ulquiorra picked a few out, his black fur on his hand smoothing away the dust. The first picture in his hand contained a small human girl with beautiful auburn hair playing in the snow. He thought it to be the human girl.

In the next photo he found a young man with brown hair hugging the little girl. She was wearing a cone shaped hat and there were balloons in the background. She was smiling and Ulquiorra brought it closer to examine it. His fingers brushed against the paper and over the little girl's face.

He would never forget that smile, the one he saw the day he first came in contact with that human.

For the next few photos it was mostly the younger Orihime with the young man. Ulquiorra wondered as to whom that exactly was. Then after several pictures he found one with the back facing up, and writing printed on it.

"From here on it I promise to be a big girl."

Turning the sheet over to see the picture, Ulquiorra saw a somewhat older Orihime. She was still a child, but her hair was shorter and she was wearing similar blue hairpins to the ones she already wore.

He reread those words, and questioned as to what they could mean.

After a while of rummaging through the box, Ulquiorra reentered the girl's room. He could feel the heat of the sun beating against the window and began to tremble slightly. This type of routine you could call it was very different from what he was living the past two years. Usually at the moment he would be asleep in some type of abandoned house or in the forest. After sleeping all last night he knew it would be impossible to try and sleep now.

His entire life consisted of sleeping, eating, and traveling. Now though. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. In frustration, Ulquiorra laid on Orihime's bed face down.

He was hungry. Sure the scent of the girl's soul was enough to sustain his energy (just barely though), but he was having that craving into physically being able to put a soul in his mouth and feel it run down his throat. He turned his face to the side and blinked heavily.

The hole in his chest, he could feel the pain singe around the sides as the pleasure from the girl's scent was slowly fading away. Ulquiorra wasn't sure how much more of this he could handle. He cringed in pain and restlessly snatched one of the pillows on the bed and brought it close to his chest.

Despite the fact that it was the very scent causing the pain, he couldn't help but smother his face in the pillow and breath as he pulled his legs up closer to his abdomen. He tried to focus on the smell instead of the pain. His entire body began to quiver as he held onto the pillow dearly.

Ulquiorra lay like that for some time. After a while the pain was almost gone. He began to think how living with Orihime would be like and how he would respond to her. They had so little interaction together that he wasn't sure how he should behave. In Hell he didn't have to worry about these sorts of things, and quite frankly he didn't care either. Back then he would just steer clear of everyone and keep to himself.

This situation made him question what he was used to. He knew nothing of human manners or behavior. The only thing he was sure of was that everyone was petrified of him. Whenever someone laid their eyes on him they would scream and runaway in terror. Maybe this was why it was hard for him to believe that this human girl could be so care free around him.

The sound of the front door opening awakened him from his thoughts. He heard the sound of the girl humming and knew it was Orihime.

Ulquiorra stayed in his same position even when Orihime entered her room to find him laying on her bed in a fetal position. It took her back…..and despite that she walked closer to him. Their eyes met.

Orihime took this in.

His inky black hair fell over his cheeks and he had his knees raised up to his stomach, holding a pillow close to him. She couldn't believe how….adorable it was. She really couldn't imagine any reason why those angels would try and hurt someone as _innocent _looking as him, at least that's what she thought anyways.

She dropped her bag to the floor. "How was your day?"

In response he merely blinked.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"No."

She sat beside him. Ulquiorra turned his head slightly to get a better look at her, but then she suddenly turned and their eyes met again.

"Do demons even eat?" She asked confused, scrunching up her nose.

Ulquiorra thought about answering…and where this conversation would lead to.

"Yes, we do." He replied calmly

"Like what?"

Ah there it was. A side of Ulquiorra wanted to get this over with. He wasn't sure how she would react if she found out about something like this or many of the other things he's done. But still deep down he wanted to know….he wanted to have hope at least one creature in this world would take him for who he was.

He slowly sat up and sat beside her, careful to keep his wings once again close to himself. She was still looking up at him curiously waiting for an answer and he stared ahead.

"Demons eat human souls."

There was a moment of silence as Ulquiorra concentrated his vision on the wall. At the same time he could feel the mood sink, hitting rock bottom. Still no reply from her and he finally turned to see her reaction.

Orihime had a shocked expression. Her eyebrows raised and her eyes stunned. When Ulquiorra's eyes met hers her mouth formed an 'o' and she shyly turned away. She tried to think about what to say next….this heavy silence was killing her.

"Have '_you' _ever eaten a human soul?" She couldn't resist, she had to know.

Ulquiorra nodded, still looking at her. "Yes I have. Specifically those three men that cornered you that night, they were the last I had since then."

Orihime's eyes tripled in size upon hearing this. "So they're dead?"

What kind of question is that? Obviously if he ate them then they're dead. Ulquiorra closed his eyes slightly annoyed. He didn't really want to repeat what he had just said, because so far he wasn't exactly enjoying her reaction. The burning sensation around the hole in his chest returned. He didn't like this at all.

He nodded and grunted in response. "Regretting on letting me stay here?"

Suddenly, Orihime got up. Ulquiorra could only see her back, and she seemed to be shaking. His brows furrowed questioningly as he waited for her response. Finally she turned around.

Orihime held one of her arms close to her side and looked at Ulquiorra in wonder.

"No. I don't regret letting you stay here. You saved me and it's the least I could do." By the end of her answer her eyes had shifted from the ground, wary of the demon's unyielding eyes.

"What if I hadn't saved you? Would you still let me stay here?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime's eyes returned to his. His question had caught her off guard.

"I um…" She started.

"You don't need to put yourself in an uncomfortable situation…." Ulquiorra stood up, "because you feel the need to pay someone back."

His wings began to spread to their great lengths despite the confines of the girl's bedroom. Ulquiorra's eyes were still glued to hers as he towered over the small human. His wings were blocking the room's lighting so Orihime was left to stand in the demon's shadow.

Her expression changed to that of determination. "I'm not uncomfortable with you here and I don't want to think about the 'what ifs' when I know it wasn't that way. All I ask from you now is …answers."

Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow, "Answers?"

"Yes." Orihime continued, "To some questions I have….if you don't mind that is."

Ulquiorra crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

She nodded, but then peered around the demon's body to her bed, and met his eyes once more. Ulquiorra got the message and went once again to take a seat, Orihime followed suit.

There they were once again. The demon sat at the end of the bed, his legs over the sides and he was leaning his weight against one of his arms. His tail fell over the other length of the bed. The human sat on her knees on the opposite side with her fists curled into her school skirt.

"I know you told me before," She started, "But why exactly are those angels after you, other then the fact that you're a demon…you haven't done anything wrong….."

"Well if you assume eating countless of human souls as being accepted in your world, then I honestly don't have any other reason."

"Oh yeah…." She said awkwardly, "Well what about this, where did you come from?"

Ulquiorra shifted his weight.

"Hell." He answered simply. "I was sent to the human realm by the devil."

Orihime was once again taken back by these words. The small little world of Karukura Town she knew seemed to be shrinking in her mind upon hearing that Hell actually does exist.

"What for?" She pursued.

"He told me I had to…" He hesitated upon answering, "He told me I had to find something."

Orihime pressed her lips together, "Find what?"

The demon took an annoyed breath and turned his attention to the wall ahead of him once again, steering the human's curious gaze.

"The details given were a bit vague to a point that even I am confused. I don't even know what to do once I find whatever it is that I'm looking for."

"Hmm….."

Ulquiorra was expecting something else from her, but after a few moments of silence, he decided to turn his attention back to Orihime to see her reaction. But he nearly choked on his own breath once he saw that she was a whole lot closer to him, and was examining the fur on his arm.

How had she gotten so close without him noticing?

His eyes widened upon seeing her begin rubbing that fur. Ulquiorra honesty had no idea how to react. Before he knew it though, Orihime had grabbed his arm, in order to be able to feel the odd sensation of his fur against her skin.

"Were you always a demon?" The human asked, still holding his arm.

Again with the questions.

Ulquiorra eased slightly away from the girl, wary of the pleasure he once again felt from her simple touch. It really was an endless cycle, for he knew what would come shortly afterwards.

"From as far as I know, which isn't very much."

"What do you mean?"

"Every demon is born as a child demon, the same with humans. For me though, I just woke up in this matured body of a demon with no memory of my past or where I came from or even my own family…." He paused, "If I had one that is."

Orihime's face softened with sympathy, he sort of knew what the demon was going through.

"So you're all alone?"

Ulquiorra lifted his gaze to her. "In a way….but the Devil took me in as if I were his own son, and even yet he banished me from Hell on a whim with barely any information."

The girl nodded, "I sort of know the feeling…of being alone that is." She realized how odd it was that in such a way she was able to relate to this beast from Hell.

"My brother died when I was young." She continued, "He was the only family I had….and ever since he was gone I had to take care of myself." It was somewhat sad to bring up these old things.

Ulquiorra listened to this, and something sparked in his memory. Her brother. He remembered seeing pictures of her and the young man…that must have been her brother…and how happy she seemed with him.

Ulquiorra didn't know much about humans or emotions since he barely harbored these things, but by the look of her face he could tell how deeply Orihime missed this man.

"I am sorry to intrude on your aching memories."

Orihime began to wave her hands dismissing the subject. "Oh don't worry about it! It was years ago, I'm all right, haha! Besides I was the one just pushing my memories into the conversation without you even asking about them."

By now she was rubbing the back of her head with an awkward smile plastered across her face. Ulquiorra just looked at her quizzically by her sudden change of moods so quickly, it was hard for him to keep up.

"Anyways…" She tried to restart the conversation. "Have you ever tried human food?"

Ulquiorra didn't like where this was going….

"Because I'm sure you're hungry since um…the last time you've eaten anything was days ago."

He did feel hungry but it wasn't for any human food…..

Orihime swiftly kicked herself off the bed and grabbed a hold of his furry hand.

"You can't say no until you've tried it!" She then proceeded to yank Ulquiorra off the bed and drag him out of her room and to the kitchen.

Despite her efforts Ulquiorra refused to eat anything. It was like trying to feed metal to a human. It was becoming more difficult for him though. It was as if he was surrounded by a tempting feast with this smell in the air and throughout the day all he had was that. But he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep down these urges and he was becoming more weak by the second.

Just the scent of this pure soul wasn't enough….Ulquiorra knew that tonight he would go out and finally eat something despite the angels that were after him.

* * *

**AN:**

**Asdjdlkasjd omg hai guys ;-; Takes forever to update again, I swear I say this at the end of every chapter okay xD ohhai do any of you guys have a tumblr? If so follow me and I'll follow you back c: oh and if you want to follow me on twitter, it's the same as here...just search BlumberBerry o3o**

h t t p : / / b l u m b e r b e r r y . t u m b l r . c o m /

**Remember, if you enjoyed reading this, be sure to leave a review.**


	9. UPDATE ?

How many people are stil following this story?

I'm terribly sorry for the LONG LONG wait x_x I have been really busy the past 2 years with school and work and getting ready for college stuff.

But summer is here and I'm going to be pretty free and I really wanted to continue this story! But I was just curious as to whom was still following it ;w;


	10. NEED HELP A

OKAY SO FIRST THINGS FIRST...I FEEL REEEAAALLY BAD RESORTING TO SPAMMING YOU GUYS AND POSTING THIS HERE BUT I REALLY REALLY NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW

(ALSO NEXT CHAPTER TO PAIN AND PLEASURE IS 75% DONE ;W;)

I'm trying to win free tickets to a convention right now for me and my best friend but here's the thing. I actually just lost one of my jobs so money is really tight and I'm not sure if I'm able to go because of that. I was thinking it was time to refund my train ticket I was going to use to get up there and stay with my best friend,

BUT THEN THIS HAPPENED

METROCONFL/posts/341844319281215?comment_id=1684025&offset=0&total_comments=52&ref=notif¬if_t=feed_comment_reply

THEY'RE GIVING AWAY FREE TICKETS. AND THIS IS MY CHANCE TO FINALLY GO!

;A; I have been looking forward to this convention for such a long time and finally seeingg my best friend (I only see her once a year ;_; and I really want to see it and cosplay with her!)

So if you can, can you guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAASE like my comment?

My name is Marina Antonowicz so you should find my comment somewhere in there!

If you do this for me, please let me know because I would like to thank you personally! ;A;A;A;A;A

ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU


End file.
